Temptation Affairs
by 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
Summary: Riza Archer is having marital problems with her husband, Frank. Then she meets Roy Mustang, and a steamy affair ensues. Rated M, ROYAI, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Affairs: Chapter One

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe

* * *

Summary: Riza Archer is having marital problems with her husband, and their "private" life seems to have gone down the drain. Then, one day, she meets Roy Mustang, a slightly older man, but with a gorgeous, appealing body. They're instantly attracted to one another and an affair begins. It's not hidden for long, however. Frank Archer soon finds out about his wife's affair, and he will not have it. Roy and Riza soon find themselves in danger as Frank tries to put a stop to their relationship.

* * *

"Do you really have to go on that business trip?" Riza asked, helping her husband with his tie, as he got ready for work. "It's not for another three days, Riza. This trip could get my company onto its feet again." Frank said, slicking back his hair. She sighed, finished with his tie and stepped away from him.

"I suppose I'll survive." She muttered, crossing her arms. He'd been going on quite a few business trips the past couple of months, and for the past year, their sexual life had lost its spark, not to mention their marriage. They worked well together, no doubt about that, but on a different level, they were just too different. She had entered the marriage happy, and in love. But it had fizzled out, and the glamour of it all had died out too.

Nowadays, she was starting to think of her husband as a friend only. And he wasn't helping the situation any. He never tried to seduce her anymore, never surprised her with flowers, or anything romantic. And most of the time when they kissed it was a peck on the cheek or a chaste kiss.

He had given her everything she'd wanted though. They had a beautiful house by the lake, she had all the clothes and shoes and furniture money could buy, and all the knick-knacks. She even had her own car, and He'd helped buy all the plants and flowers for her garden. He cared about her, just not in a husband-y way.

"See you after work. You're going into town today right, darling?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek as he unlocked his car door. "Uh, yes. Just to get some groceries and supplies for the garden." She answered, smiling as he backed out of the driveway a few minutes later.

Walking back into the house, she went up to their bedroom, and began to dress for her own day. She put on a button up blouse with tight sleeves all the way up to her wrists and then the material flared out. It hugged her slim form, and met the hips of her jeans, which were a dark wash blue to match the shirt.

She brushed out her long golden hair before pulling it into a loose bun and slipping into a pair of low-heeled shoes, and going down stairs. Grabbing her shopping list, purse, and keys of the in-table, she walked out the front door, locking it behind her.

* * *

The drive into the city was a rather boring one. None of the radio stations were playing anything, and she didn't feel like listening to one of her CDs. So she just listened to the horns blowing in morning traffic and bad language called out the windows of drivers with road rage. Just a normal morning. 

After she finally managed to get into the city, and to her favorite grocery store, she then had trouble finding a parking spot. By the time she finally found one, it was pouring rain.

"Great, just wonderful!" she muttered angrily, grabbing her purse, stuffing the list and keys n it, and running to the entrance of the store. When she got into the store, she looked around, and a couple of people stared at her. 'I'm only half-soaked with rain, what the hell are they staring at?' she thought dryly, grabbing a shopping cart. She hadn't even thought to bring a rain coat or a sweater just incase. The sky hadn't even looked rainy this morning.

She took out her list, and looked at it for a couple seconds before setting off for the frozen food section.

"Will this be all for you today ma'ma?" the cashier asked, ringing up all of Riza's items. "Yes." She answered, giving the woman a small smile. "Your total is 21.50." The cashier replied. Pulling out her checks, she began to fill one out, and signed it with a flourish when she finished. "Thank you for shopping at Super Mart!" The cashier said in a happy voice as Riza pushed her basket towards the door, where it was now drizzling heavily.

She put all her groceries in the back of her car, and pushed the cart into its proper place, then hopped in the drivers seat, slightly wet. "Just let me make it to the flower shop, and then home." She muttered, starting the car and heading downtown, and into a small little neighborhood.

"Stupid car, I've been nothing but good to you…" she muttered as it began to stall out and sputter. She'd own the car for 7 years, during their first year of dating, Frank had gotten it for her during their first year of dating, and she's driven it everywhere ever since. But she'd treated it well, and it was always up to date on tune-ups and whatever else a car needed.

Finally, it coughed, sputtered, and died just before she managed to get it off the road and onto the side. And she was stuck in a mid class neighborhood, and nobody, that she could see, to help her. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she popped the hood, and got out, the rain drizzling around her as she lifted the hood and peered at it.

"Well…I am a bit late on getting it checked on…" she muttered as she noticed she'd forgotten to check the oil, and it looked like it was leaking from various places, and the engine looked pretty bad. She groaned, and clapped a hand to her forehead. "How could I be so stupid!" she cried, stomping her foot.

"I'm not sure, but people in this neighborhood with think you're an oddball if you keep talking to yourself." A masculine voice said from behind her.

"And just who are you?" she asked coolly, ignoring his comment. "I'm the man who'll help you get your car to the nearest repair garage." The man said, looking under her hood as well. "Hmm, well. Thank you, I suppose." She said, looking him up and down.

He had dark black hair, and it was slightly messy. His eyes with a deep midnight blue, and he looked well built and muscular. But not too muscular. His hands looked rough and big, and he wore a muscle shirt with blue jeans, and his feet were bare. 'Ha, whatever happened to me being married?' she thought as she finished her assessment of him. He was, gorgeous. Very sexy, very appealing.

'Nice body.' He thought, smirking inwardly as he looked her up and down as well. Her golden hair was slightly damp, and curly at the tips. Her eyes with a deep amber, with flecks of gold, and her lips were cherry and just a little pouty. She had voluptuous curves, and her chest was such a nice size. He figured about a C-38, maybe a size more. Her legs were long, and he could just imagine how much fun she would be in bed. Then he noticed the wedding ring. 'Fuck.' He thought, slightly disappointed.

"So, I'll call up a tow truck to take it to my friend's garage, and you can come in and stay dry while they fix it." He said, gesturing towards his house. "My groceries, some of it will get spoiled if it stays out too long." She said. "I have plenty of room in the fridge." He offered. She couldn't help but smile, and nodded, grabbing her purse and he grabbed her groceries.

"There, it's all set. They should have your ready for you by 5 at the latest, is that okay?" he asked, coming back into the living room. "Yes, thank you. My husband doesn't usually come home until late. He's a workaholic. And I have to admit that I hate it." She chuckled bitterly, sipping the hot tea he had made her.

"What does he do, this husband of yours?" the man asked, sitting across from her, and crossing his legs. "He's the CEO of a company here in town. He'll be going on another business trip in three days…and why in the lord's name am I telling you this? You're a complete stranger." She said, shaking her head and sipping her tea.

"I have that effect on people, specifically women." He said, seeming very full of himself. 'Cocky, slightly self-absorbed, and arrogant.' She deduced in her head, rolling her eyes at him. "What's your name?" she asked him bluntly. "Roy. Roy Mustang." He said, a smirk coming to his lips. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I'm Riza. Riza Archer." She said, sipping her tea again. "Riza. I like that name. Is it a variation of Elizabeth?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Yes, my parents decided they wanted to name their only child something very unique and very short. Yet they gave me a logn middle name. Victoria, after the British queen, Victoria." Riza said, her eyes looking into his. 'He has very, alluring eyes.' She thought, still quite attracted to him.

"You have a pretty name. You are also very pretty, scratch that, gorgeous. Your husband is one lucky son of a gun." Roy said, flirting with her. She blushed slightly, but it barely showed. "Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Roy Mustang." She said coolly, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

They continued to talk until his friend called from the garage, saying her car was ready and working again. At that point, they had covered a lot of ground, and as Riza drove home, she scolded herself. She scolded herself for flirting shamelessly with a handsome stranger, and for revealing things to him she hadn't even told her friend or husband. For basically telling a perfect, handsome stranger half of her life, for telling him how much she hated that her marriage was falling apart, and her husband didn't pay attention to her the way she needed, wanted, and craved that attention.

But he had listened, he had told her things about himself in return. She smiled as she took a turn down a road. She had made a friend. And she would keep him a friend. They had even exchanged numbers. But a voice in the back of her head told her she'd already made the first step into an affair. She brushed it off as she turned into her driveway, and hauled the groceries into the house.

* * *

"So he helped you get the car to a garage. That was nice of him." Frank said, as they got ready for bed later that night after he came home. "We…we talked a lot. He's very, he's a very chit chatty person." She said, trying to make it sound innocent. "Sounds like a perfectly nice fellow. I'll have to give him my thanks sometime for taking care of my beautiful wife." Frank smiled, his cold blue eyes on her.

She'd always felt like those eyes could see right through her. But of course they couldn't. Frank wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just glad some gangster boy didn't pick you up, trying to rape you or something." He muttered, kissing her quickly on the lips before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As soon as he shut the bathroom door, she groaned, and threw herself onto the water bed he insisted on getting two years ago for his back. 'I used to love him...but now…he's, he's different. He's changed somehow, and we lost what we had.' She thought miserably, pulling the covers over her nightgown-clad body and closed her eyes. 'But that Roy Mustang…' she thought, smiling wryly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, this is my first AU FMA story, and I happen to like it very, very much. Give me some feedback, and tell me what you think guys. 


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Two

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe

* * *

"Well, I'm off to catch my plane. You'll be alright for three weeks, you're sure?" Frank asked as he loaded his last bag into his trunk. Riza smiled, "Of course I will be. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you." She said, hoping he'd say it back. "Hmm, me too. Stay safe." He said, kissing her chastely on the lips before getting in the car and driving off.

As he made the turn onto the main road through their neighborhood, she let out a sigh of frustration. 'I have to face it, my marriage is practically over.' She thought dully, going back into the house.

She went through all the normal chores. She did the small amount of dishes, she vacuumed every carpet, she washed the windows, cleaned the two separate bathrooms they had, did the laundry, weeded the garden, and mopped the kitchen floor. By the time she had finished, the house looked as Frank always wanted it to look. Perfect, clean, and organized.

She hadn't really noticed it until the past year or so, but Frank was a very demanding husband. He hadn't said it, but he wanted her to stay at home. He'd fought with her about her getting her own job. He'd also complained when she slacked off on the housework in the slightest bit. He'd thrown out all her romance novels, and only left books he deemed, 'Proper for a housewife to read.' And they'd all turned out to be instruction books on how to be a good wife, and other things like that.

What had she gotten herself into all those years ago? She was nearing 27 now, and she was desperate for children. Her parents were starting to think she was infertile. God forbid it be Frank's abrupt refusal to have children. They'd discussed it recently, and apparently it wasn't wise for him to have children at this point in his career.

So to avoid even the risk of getting his wife pregnant, they only ever had sex every three months. And it was done so…ugh she growled as she pulled out her car keys and purse. To hell with it. She was going to grab a friend and go shopping in town. Maybe even buy some naughty clothes. She bit her lower lip to suppress an evil smile went out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

"My, my, what's brought on this sudden change?" Maria Ross, Riza's long time best friend asked. "I got tired of playing the good little wife. My marriage is failing, okay, it's been failed, but I at least want to try to save it. If I can't, then I'll have to go against my parent's wishes and divorce him. I just hope he doesn't come unhinged or something." Riza said lightly, going through the bra racks in Victoria's Secret.

So you're going to buy naughty lingerie and try to seduce him when he comes back, eh?" Maria giggled, holding up a silk thong. Riza raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. "You know I hate thongs." She said simply, picking out a few lace bras, a few push up bras, and few silk ones. Then she went and picked out the matching panties to each one.

"Why don't you buy a corset, or a bustier with matching stockings and robe?" Maria suggested, pointing at the section. "Hmm, it looks like fun." Riza murmured, picking up a few satin and silk nightgowns on her way over to that section. She ended up buying a couple of them, along with matching stockings and panties.

"You're going to look so good in those." Maria said a few minutes after they walked out of Victoria's Secret with two shopping bags full of the goods. "Hmm, I hope so. Should I go buy some new clothes while I'm at it? I could give the old ones to charity." She mused, going into a clothing store.

Maria laughed as they browsed the shirts. "Well, I never expected to see you here." Said a masculine voice from behind them, causing Riza to smile.

"Well, Mr. Roy Mustang, I never expected to see you in the women's section." Riza shot back, turning around to look at him. He had that arrogant smirk on his face, and a spark in his dark onyx eyes. She wanted to melt. She smiled, "Are trying to stalk me, now?" she teased, looking through the shirts.

"So sorry, Mrs. Archer is being so rude. I'm Roy Mustang." Roy introduced himself to Maria, who blushed. Being a single woman, she began to flirt with him, making Riza jealous. 'Wait, wait, I'm getting jealous, over a guy that I'm not married to?' she thought, frowning.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Roy asked, leaning against the store wall, glancing at the shopping bags Maria was holding for Riza. "Shopping for my new wardrobe." Riza said bluntly. "She's going to try and save her marriage, but I think she should just divorce the man." Maria put her two cents in. Riza glared at her.

"Ah, things getting more desperate, Riza?" he said, his gaze penetrating. Her heartbeat accelerated, but she kept her face composed. "Not really, just tired of being stuck in the rut he's got our marriage in. I'm going to spice things up." Riza smiled a little bit.

Roy chuckled, and shook his head. "Well good luck with that." He said, smiling at her. She scoffed, "Are you saying I couldn't seduce my own husband?" she questioned as Maria walked off to go look at pants and talk to a friend she knew. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just saying he'll probably be immune to your attempts at seduction. But hey, what do I know, you've never seduced me, so I don't' know how good you are." He said, raising his hands in the air. She laughed, her amber eyes dazzling him. "You are an idiot. What if I were to seduce you?" she ventured further. Part of her wanted to seduce him now, to have an affair with him. The other part was strongly objecting. It was wrong to have such thoughts about this man.

"Then you'd be having an affair with me, wouldn't you?" he said, his expression of humor changing. Now his eyes were looking straight into hers, giving her a sexual gaze. 'He…he wants me to have an affair with him…' she thought smartly, her lips parting slightly, but no words escaped. "I'm going to head home. If you want company, you know where to find me." He said, giving her a smoldering look before exiting the store.

* * *

Riza ended up buying various clothes and dresses, along with a ton of shoes. She was lucky she never got to use her college fund, lucky she'd been saving up whatever money she was given from her parents, and lucky her husband put a portion of his pay check into her very own bank account that he had no control over.

She and Maria had dinner together in a little café, and talked about Roy Mustang, and other various things. They even had some dessert before parting ways, and as Riza drove, she found herself once again, in Roy Mustang's neighborhood. "What am I doing?" she asked herself as she looked down at her wedding ring.

She'd promised to love, honor, and be faithful to him until death did they part. But ever since their marriage began to crumble, she was finding it harder and harder to honor those vows. And Roy Mustang was a sin, and temptation if you will. There was just something about him that melted her, made her want, and need him. She looked over at his house where light spilled out of his living room windows.

She couldn't deny the thoughts hadn't crossed her mind the past couple of days since she met him. She'd wondered how his lips would feel against hers, the way he could touch her, take her in his bed. He was such a handsome, sexy looking man. Would he keep plaguing her thoughts until she explored and looked for an affair with him?

"There's only one way to find out…" she murmured, stepping out of the car and going up his front steps to knock on the door. When he opened it, he opened it with a smirk. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Roy Mustang." She gave him a look, walking straight past him into the house. He raised an eyebrow.

"That so?" he said. "Yes, and I just came over to visit with you because Maria had to go home, and I'd like to stay out a bit longer." Riza explained, sitting on the edge of his couch. "Well I'm open for company." He laughed, walking towards the kitchen. "Tea?" he asked simply, and she nodded.

"So you were out shopping for naughty lingerie and a new wardrobe today. What brought all that on?" he asked, sitting down beside her with two steaming mugs. "I just felt like I needed a change in my clothes, and in my night wear. I thought…I suppose I thought that maybe if I changed my looks a bit, he'd be more prone to trying to make this marriage work again. I can't help but think that maybe it's my fault the marriage is falling apart." Riza said, sipping her tea.

"Riza, I don't know everything about your married life, but I can tell you right now that it can't possibly be your fault. Your husband's insane not to make love to you every night, not to pay attention to you the way a husband should. He's just fricken insane." Roy smiled, touching her face with his rough hands.

She looked over at him, a small smile on her lips. "What do you do for a living?" she asked, sitting back on the couch instead of on the edge. "I do odd jobs. Construction, building houses, sometimes I cook in diners, sometimes I write books that I have yet to get published." He chuckled at the last one, sipping his own tea.

"I like to write myself. I used to read romance novels for inspiration…until Frank decided a housewife like me didn't need to read such silly things." She said sarcastically, frowning slightly. Roy scoffed. "You should be able to read whatever you want." He said, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Try telling him that…" Riza sighed, drinking more of her tea.

"Anyways, out of curiosity, where do you live?" he asked. "Out by the lake, in a big two story house with a garden and everything." She said somewhat lamely, looking into her tea. "Oh, so the perfect little rich wife?" he chuckled, and she smiled.

"I suppose. Frank always complains that he doesn't make enough money. I remember when we first started going out that he wanted to be the President. I guess he dispensed with that idea when his father died and left him the company." Riza said, sipping her tea again. "Humph. My parents don't care what I do as long as I'm happy." Roy said, leaning back into the couch, crossing his arms.

"My parents raised me in a strict Catholic upbringing. I even went to an all girl's catholic school until the 8th grade. Then I was allowed to go to public school." Riza said, wrinkling her nose. "I was glad too. I hated catholic school. I always felt crowded and I was always getting myself into trouble." She recounted.

"I was never really brought up with a religion. We went to various churches sometimes though. My parents aren't very religious, but they do believe in God and Jesus." He replied, looking up at the ceiling. Riza chuckled, "I wish it was this easy to talk to Frank. I always have to be on my toes around him. He has quite the temper…" she murmured the last part, setting her mug on the coffee table.

"Riza…you're a very tempting woman, do you know that?" Roy said randomly. She looked at him, "How so?"

"Well for one thing, you have a body that most women would die for, and men would kill to get into their beds. But you have a very...unique attitude. But getting on to a personal level…I love your eyes. The color of them is dazzling. You have very pouty lips, very kissable. Your hands are small, and soft. You move with a certain grace and elegance. And your hair just makes me want to run my hands through it and toy with it." Roy explained, his eyes probing hers with a very provocative gaze.

She licked her lips unconsciously. And she leaned closer to him, taking the plunge. "I could take my time and tell you what I think about you, too…but it would tae too much time." She murmured, touching her lips to his gently.

It felt like a fire had erupted in both of them, like a bolt of lightning had gone through the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, and she let him deepen the kiss, planting her hands on his shoulders to make sure he didn't go too far. She was testing him, testing herself. She wanted to know what he tasted like, and he wanted to know what she tasted like, too.

She had practically melted against him, pressed herself against him. It felt so good. It was unlike any kiss Frank had ever given her. It had fire, heat, passion, and a sweetness to it. He was gentle and demanding all at once. Not a control freak like Frank was.

She pulled back a few minutes later, her face flushed and her eyes misty. "I should get going…I'll drop by tomorrow if I have time…" she murmured, kissing him lightly once more before getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh yeah, she wants me." He smirked as he heard her car drive off.

* * *

A/N: Haha, Roy. Arrogant ass. Anyways, there's a slightly steamy second chapter for you. Hope you liked it, leave a review for me, I love those things.

FYI: This story now has a theme song! It's called Nara by E.S. Posthumus, and it's very pretty. It was used in the movie Unfaithful, and it's used for the TV show Cold Case. So check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Three

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe

* * *

'What am I thinking?' Riza thought as she stepped out of the shower, toweling her hair dry. That's all she could think as she dried her body off and looked at the clothes she had laid out on the dreaded waterbed she shared with her husband.

She had laid out one of the new bras she had bought, along with its matching panties, and she had laid out a light little blue dress to wear as well. The dress went to her knees, and it was made of a light material that kind of floated as you walked. It had a plunging neckline; the very tip of the V just went down far enough to reveal just how much of a busty woman she was. Instead of sleeves, it had straps, and it had glitter sprayed all over the material to give it the look of shimmering.

Putting the undergarments and dress on, she slipped into cream-colored heels. Even in the heels, she was sure she'd be shorter than Roy. Sitting in front of her vanity, she lightly sprayed some perfume on, to give herself a flowery scent. Then she combed out her hair, and put it up in a French twist. She didn't have one speck of make-up in the house. And it wasn't because of Frank. She believed in her looks, and knew that she didn't need any. And she was quite right, she had a natural beauty.

As she drove into the city, she thought over what she was doing. 'Think about it…you'll be having an affair. It's wrong in the eyes of God.' She thought, biting her lip. 'But God will forgive me. God knows what kind of man Frank is, and what kind of man Roy is. He'll forgive me if I ever get a divorce too.' She thought again as she made a turn.

A few minutes later she sat outside Roy's house, waiting for him to get home. It was almost 5, and the sun was beginning to set. She stepped out of the car as he parked in his driveway, a smirk on his face. She smiled, putting her keys in her purse and walking over to him.

"This is a very pleasant surprise." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, running a finger down his arm. "What job did you have to work today?" she asked curiously. "Fixing a drainage system. Not very pleasant. You're lucky I took a shower and my friend's place." He said, noticing that the sun hit her golden hair just right.

"And who's your pal?" she asked, looking into his truck as if she would find a clue there. "Maes Hughes. You'll probably meet him sometime or another. What are you all dressed up for?" he questioned, running a hand down her arm, and bringing her closer. 'It's just so easy to be with him…' she thought. She'd made her decision, she was going to have an affair with this man, to hell with her catholic upbringing and everything else.

"I thought I'd come keep you company for tonight…" she said, an evil glint in her eyes. He smiled easily enough, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "You've dressed awfully fancy to be visiting a friend, sweetheart." He said huskily. "Hmm, after kissing you last night I figured we'd be more than friends Mustang." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing against him.

"You're a married woman, Riza." He whispered in her ear, embracing her. "I don't care, and neither should you." She murmured, kissing lips softly. He closed his eyes, kissing her back. "You're right, I don't care." He muttered, breaking away from her, and walking towards the front door. She followed him, holding his hand firmly.

Once the door was close, she was pressed up against it, his body caging hers against the solid wood. "Roy…" his name came out in a breathless sigh. He kissed her tenderly. "We'll eat first. I'm starving. For you, and food." He chuckled, pulling away quickly. She let out a laugh, "That was romantic." She said, following him into the kitchen.

* * *

They ended up ordering pizza for dinner, and drank wine with it. It was an odd combination, but Riza enjoyed it immensely. Roy told her about his friends, and told her more about his parents. They sounded like people Riza wanted to meet herself, they sounded like people who would like her. She told him some about her own friends, and evaded the subject of her parents.

"Well, we've talked ourselves out, I believe." He said, laying back on the couch. She smiled, and yawned. "Surely you're not bored with me already?" he chuckled, standing and offering her a hand. She took it, and laughed lightly. "No, I'm just…well tired I suppose." She concluded.

He smiled, kissing her lightly. "I wonder…are you wearing that new lingerie under that dress?" he asked, his eyes looking into hers. She licked her lips, "Possibly…" she said, squeaking when he hefted her over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?!" she giggled. He laid her lightly on the bed, and smirked. "I'm taking you to bed." He said, taking her heels off, and tossing them to the floor. Unlike the waterbed at home, this mattress was firm, and certainly held no water. It also felt like a dream.

He kissed her lips softly, and nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly, toying with her hair. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure." She confirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked, kissing her again, and deepening it almost immediately.

He brought her up to a full sitting position as he did this, unzipping the back of her dress, and brushing the straps off. While he did that, she had unbuttoned his shirt, and run her hands over his chest, something she'd been practically aching to do.

Once he'd thrown her dress onto the floor with her heels, he laid her back down on the bed, and took in the sight of her. She'd always been a very modest woman, and to see him stare at her body only clad now in a bra and panties set gave her the chills. Frank had never given her the look Roy was giving her. "Absolutely beautiful, stunning." He said, running a hand between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, down past her thigh.

She couldn't help it, but the whimper that she'd been keeping locked inside her escaped. He smirked then, his eyes traveling up to meet hers. She took the sleeves of his shirt and dragged him down on top of her, wrapping a leg around his. "Riza, Riza…you just have no patience, do you?" he chuckled, kissing her jaw down to her neck, his tongue flickering out here and there. She unbuckled the belt her wore to keep his jean up, and then unbuttoned the pants.

"No, I don't. Especially when I'm about to have sex with a gorgeous hunk." She said, kissing his lips. He kissed her back, and kicked his pants off. "So, do we skip the foreplay?" he inquired, running a hand over her breast, causing her to shiver lightly. "For now…" she said coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. "Guess I'll take your bra off with my teeth later…" he muttered as he did it one-handed, tossing it with her dress and shoes.

* * *

LEMON (A very heavy one I might add, I strongly, strongly caution those who are even under the age of 17.)

"I don't even want to know…" she giggled, kicking her panties off and gasping as he entered her in one roll of his hips, and then began to thrust in and out of her. She moaned, her amber eyes closed and her heart pounding as she kissed him, keeping her arms wrapped around his upper body, her hips thrusting along with his.

This was unlike anything she'd ever had, even without the foreplay. There was fire, passion, and the butterfly sensation from when he'd been analyzing her body. There was definite attraction and spark between them as he continued his rhythmic thrusting and his assault on her mouth as he swallowed every moan and whimper she let pass those beautiful lips. 'Why didn't I meet him before I married Frank?' she thought, feeling the coil in her lower region tighten.

He smirked in all his arrogance as she clung to him while she moaned out his name as her orgasm went through her, and continued until he had emptied himself into her. He collapsed onto her lightly so as not to crush her, and sighed with content.

"Well, that was pretty good, even without the foreplay." He said, kissing her lips lightly. She smiled, and motioned for him to roll over. 'Hah, she wants more. Did that stupid husband of hers keep her starved for affection or what?' he thought, rolling onto his back while keeping the connection in their lower regions.

Now she was on top of him, and her long golden hair flowed over her shoulders and fell softly halfway across her breast. "You're absolutely amazing, do you know that?" she asked, moving her hips slowly, causing him to let out a groan. "I've been told that before, yes." He chuckled, his rough hands on her hips, his thumbs caressing them.

And with that, she began to move the way she'd learned to, and smiled as she looked at his face, knowing he loved every minute of letting her be on top. Soon, they were both on the verge of having another orgasm, but this time they both had it at the same time, which made it all the better as they moaned out one another's name.

END LEMON

* * *

Falling softly onto the bed beside him, she sighed a happy sigh, and let her body rest. "Thank you, now I'm very tired." she laughed softly, closing her eyes. She felt him pull the blanket over them, and then pulled her closer so her back was up against his chest.

He kissed her head, and snuggled her. "Then stay with me tonight. He's gone for three weeks, I don't think anyone will miss you at home." He whispered in her ear, caressing her side. "I was planning on it, silly man." She murmured before falling asleep in his arms, and he followed her not long afterwards.

* * *

At first when Riza realized she wasn't sleeping on the waterbed, she began to panic. Then she felt an arm tighten slightly around her waist, and visions of the previous night swept through her head. She smiled and rolled over to face her new lover.

He was already awake and smirking at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. "I was watching you sleep, then you rolled over so I had to look at your back, but now I can see your pretty eyes." He said, brushing hair off her face. She smiled, stretching her body slowly, and scooting closer to him. "Waking up to you is such a nice change." She said, kissing him softly.

"I'm sure it is." He murmured, caressing her side. "Do you have to work today?" she asked, sitting up quite suddenly. "For a couple hours. That's not till ten though, I still have two hours." He said, stretching his own body and sitting up beside her.

"I suppose during that time I'll go home and freshen up, and then come back." Riza said, planning in her head, and running a hand through her hair. He kissed her shoulder, and looked at her. "No regrets?" he questioned her. She looked over at him and smiled, "Not yet." She answered coyly.

* * *

And so, the pattern continued like that. Riza stayed nights over at Roy's house until Frank came home from his business trip. Roy even gave her a key to his house, which she kept out of sight of her husband. She kept a spare set of clothes over at Roy's house as well. They went out to dinner together, they even went dancing at one point.

They talked a lot over any subject, and just enjoyed one another's company. The day before Frank was due to come home, they were walking through the park, enjoying the sunshine and the warm balmy day it was.

"So what are we going to do now that Frankie's coming home?" Roy teased, holding her hand as they walked through the shady park. Riza rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not sure. I suppose I'll just stop by and call you whenever I can. Hopefully he'll have another business trip or something." She answered, letting the wind blow her hair about.

Roy stopped walking, and embraced her tightly, kissing her temple. "I care about you Riza. This affair has more to it than just sex, I hope you know that. We have a connection, you and me." He said, pulling back a little to see her pretty face. "Roy…I know…I know there's a connection between us. I feel there's more to this affair than either of us knows…but I don't want him to hurt you. If he ever found out…he'd probably go insane with jealousy and go on a rampage. He doesn't like people touching what's his." Riza explained, fiddling with a button on his shirt.

"I can take him. Let him try to kill me, the git." Roy said ruefully, a small smile on his lips. She laughed, "Don't be silly. We'll be okay…for now." She said quietly, squeezing his hand. He sighed, and they began to walk again. Silence fell upon them for a bit before Roy spoke again.

"When's your birthday?" he asked curiously. "October 6th, why?" she replied, looking up at him with innocent amber eyes. He loved her eyes. "That's not far off…" he said thoughtfully, looking ahead still. "Don't go getting any of those cheesy romantic ideas of yours, Roy Mustang." She said sternly, but her lips twitched as she concealed a smile.

"My romantic ideas are not cheesy, Riza." He said, faking a pout. "They are too! They're also rather cute…" she admitted, licking her lips to moisten them. "Well then, don't tell me not to get one if you think they're so cute." He said. "Stop talking before you completely contradict yourself, Roy." She said coolly.

"You're so mean to me…" he pouted playfully. She let out a small laugh, "Stop acting like a child!"

"Okay." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her full on the lips. She smiled, putting her hands on either side of his face, and kissing him thoroughly.

* * *

A/N: Oo….dunno what to say about this chapter. Except for the fact that I like how cute it turned out. I think the lemon kinda sucks though, but oh well. Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Four

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe.

* * *

"I don't know about that one Riza. It looks a bit…puffy." Maria said, wrinkling her nose at the dress. "You're right. I just never thought Frank would plan something like this for my birthday…." Riza said, tossing the dress into the ever-growing pile of other dresses that she didn't like.

"Are you sure you don't have a dress at home that you could wear?" Maria asked as they looked through the dress racks again. "Positive. Frank even said to buy a new one. Said that I needed a fresh look when I turned 27." She frowned and sighed. "That husband of yours confuses me even. What do you think he's up to?" Maria replied, looking bored with the dress shopping already.

"I have no idea. Why don't we try a different store, this one obviously doesn't have anything." Riza said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the store and into the actual mall. "How about…Dillard's? They always have something." Maria suggested.

"Or how about we grab something to eat, it's lunch time and I'm starving. We'll hit Dillard's afterwards." Riza said, walking towards the food court. To be completely honest, Riza's mind wasn't on dress shopping at all…it was on Roy. It seemed like forever since she had last seen her lover, but it had in fact only been yesterday while her husband went back to work.

For some reason she was craving his companionship, and his touch. She ordered a small salad for her lunch, and listened to Maria rant about how rude people could in clubs.

"Yoo hoo, Riza are you paying attention?" Maria asked, waving her hands in front of Riza's face. Riza snapped her attention back to Maria quickly, shaking her head. "Sorry…I wasn't. My mind drifted." She said truthfully. Maria laughed, "Okay well anyways, the subject was boring. What is up with you lately? You seem kind of different…" Maria said, looking curiously at her friend.

'Oh crap…she would be the first one to suspect…' Riza thought, her heart starting to pound. "Nothing. I've just been doing a lot of thinking." She lied coolly, her voice calm and even. "I see…well are you about ready to go hit Dillard's?" Maria asked, steering away from the subject. Riza nodded, getting up and throwing her half eaten salad in the trash.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Riza!" Maria nearly squealed, tugging on her best friend's arm. Riza looked up, her heart leaping in her chest when she saw Roy and a friend of his. They seemed to be working on the huge fountain in the middle of the mall. Her eyes scanned his body quickly. His hair was tousled, he wore a muscle shirt, and his wrangler jeans, and he was uttering curses as the water started to squirt at him.

"My oh my, I never expected to see you at work." Riza said, her voice holding a laugh in it. He stopped uttering his curse words and looked up at her, his eyes suddenly soft. "Look who we have here, Maes, this is Riza, the girl I was telling you about." Roy said, smirking. "Girl? Mr. Mustang, surely you don't think of a 26 year old woman as a girl." Riza said calmly, not giving any sign or hint to her friend or his

"Oh please forgive me, the _woman _I was telling you about." Roy laughed, and so did Maes. "Nice to meet you, Miss Riza." He said, holding out his hand, "I'm Maes Hughes. I'm the one who always gives Roy his odd jobs. And pays him more than I should." Laughing, he tossed a wrench back into the tool bag.

"Shut up, Maes." Roy said ruefully, standing up and sighing. "Well we've done what we could for this stupid fountain…" he said, giving the two girls a wink. Maria giggled, and Riza rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, we should be getting on, Maria. I have to find a dress and be home before 7:30, or Frank will have a cow." Riza said, clearing her throat and looking away. But in her mind was already hugging Roy and inviting him to her birthday party Frank had decided to throw for her at the Pavilion. But of course, she couldn't. She had to act indifferent, and she had to resist the urge to melt at the sight of him.

'Damnit, why does this man affect me so much?' she thought angrily as Maria bid Roy and Maes goodbye. "You go on ahead, Maria, I'm going to go to the restroom." Riza said quickly, and Maria nodded walking off towards the department store. Riza turned towards Roy, who was still smirking. "It's alright, Maes knows, he can be trusted, Riza." He said easily, looking over at his best friend.

"So you're married to a stuck up bastard huh?" Maes smiled. Riza cracked a small smile, and nodded. "Unfortunately yes." She laughed.

"So what's this about him wanting you to buy a dress?" Roy asked, leaning against the wall surrounding the fountain. "He threw me for a loop the day he came home. Surprised me by saying I was going to have a birthday party, a slightly formal one. And he wants me to buy a new dress so I look "Fresh" when I turn 27." Riza explained.

Maes clucked his tongue, "What a weirdo. Why'd you marry him?" he asked, giving her an amused smile. "I was young, and my parents wanted me married off to a man like him." Riza said, looking around quickly. "It's Saturday, at the pavilion, and all our "friends" are coming, including my parents. I have no idea what I'm going to do. If it's like any of the other parties he's planned, it's going to be quiet and full of cigar smoke and drinking from the men while the women gossip idly." Riza said, looking annoyed.

"Aw gee, I love giving you this news, Riza dear." Roy said, chuckling. "Maes and I are going to be working your party along with a few other friends." He said, his eyes sparkling. She laughed, shaking her head. "Our secret affair better stay secret Mustang, or we'll both be dead." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"In the mean time, I'll see you in an hour or so, alright? Right now I have to go find some sort of dress to wear." She said, kissing him chastely. "Pick out something gorgeous so I can ogle you while everyone's looking the other way." He joked. She smiled and embraced him tightly.

"I'll be thinking about you all night." She whispered. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He murmured, letting her go and watching her walk the way Maria had. "She's a good one, Roy." Maes said seriously.

"I know…I just wish we'd met one another before she married that asshole. She won't divorce him either…" Roy said, sighing and cleaning up their work area. "Give it time. Besides, I've heard about Frank Archer. Heard he's a bit of a queer. There's a rumor going around in Seattle that he's dating a man or something like that." Maes laughed, helping his friend.

"Riza would probably freak if she heard that." Roy chortled as they made their way towards the Customer Service center so they could get their payment.

* * *

"Oh I like this one." Riza murmured, pulling an azure dress from the rack. "Oh Riza! It's perfect, you should get it!" Maria agreed enthuastically. Riza put the dress up close to her and looked in the mirror. It would go to the floor, and trail behind her a bit, but it had a floaty air to it. It had sparkles sprayed lightly onto it, and the top was a halter-top style, with a modest neckline that showed little cleavage, but left much to the imagination. Her curves would be shown off too.

"I believe I will. Let's go look for some jewelry." Riza smiled, gathering up the dress and going towards the jewelry section.

* * *

She couldn't pull herself away, so she kept kissing him, not wanting to leave and go home to a cold, somehow distant (at least sexually) husband. His hands were all over her, and the noises she made only spiked the lust he was filled with every time he saw her. "Roy…I don't want to go…" she whispered, her lips brushing against his.

"You have to…" he murmured, holding her tightly. "I know…" she said, regret laced in her voice. "You'll have me, don't worry baby." He assured her, kissing her softly, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?" she laughed quietly, gripping his sides with her hands. "Hmm, I'll ponder that for you, now get going." He said, smirking, and opening the door for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, you have the day off right?" Riza asked, pulling her jacket on and walking onto the porch. "Yes, we'll have all day to fuck like rabbits." He joked, leaning against the doorframe. "What if I just want to talk?" she said defiantly. "Riza, I know you, you're going to want to fuck." Roy laughed, taking her hand and kissing it. "Okay yes I will…" she blushed, kissing him again, her hands on either side of his face, pressing herself against him.

"Dream about me tonight, Roy Mustang." She whispered, and walked to her car, taking off a few seconds later. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner, his hands in his pockets. "Damnit Riza…I think I'm in love with you." He muttered, slamming his door shut.

* * *

"Riza, darling, I'm home!" Frank's cool voice called from the living room. Riza, already having been home for an hour, smiled. "Dinner's ready." She said, taking her apron off, and walking out of the dinning room to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened, and her first instinct was to pull back, but she didn't. He pulled back, a cold smile on his face.

"I know I've been distant with you lately sweet heart, but I want to make it up to you." He explained, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay. You've had a lot on your mind, Frank. Work is important to you, I understand that." She said, but in her head she was panicking. 'What is he up to? Or is he being honest? Oh god whatever it is…it feels wrong.' She thought as he kissed her again, and she forced herself to kiss him back.

Unlike Roy's soft, demanding, pleasurable kisses, Frank's kisses were cold, hard, and very dominate. But she forced herself to participate, to avoid giving her suddenly –loving- husband any clues to her hot steamy affair with Roy Mustang.

He ate dinner with her, and he talked with her companionably. She performed her part well though. She acted like the good wife she should, not letting anything slip. When he began to kiss her back in bed though, she knew what he was getting at. 'Duh, Riza. It's that time of the month. He wants to have sex to avoid making a child.' She thought to herself.

"Frank…" she murmured, rolling over so he could hover over her. "I love you, Riza. I know that it's hard to believe because I've been so work obsessed lately, but I do." He said softly, kissing on her neck. 'I have no choice, he'd be so damn suspicious it isn't funny if I don't screw him.' She thought helplessly.

"I-I love you, too." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you, Riza. We're going to start making love more often." He said, lifting her into a sitting position. It took all her control not to start freaking out. 'What is he saying, what's happening?' she panicked. "I've struck gold with this last business deal, Riza. And now, I think is the perfect time for us to have a child." He said quietly, watching her face in the moonlight.

'This can't be happening…what is he saying? He…he's always said he didn't want children, and now her does?! I can't…no, I love Roy!' she screamed in her head, emotions flickering through her eyes. Frank mistook it for joy. "I knew you'd be happy. I want you to be happy, Riza." Frank said, kissing her again. Inside, she was crying, on the outside she was calm and composed, and she had sex with her husband the way a non-cheating wife should.

* * *

He left in the morning, earlier, and left her a note by the bedside table.

_Riza,_

_I know you have some shopping to do in town today, but be home by 6, so we can change for your birthday party at the Pavilion. I'm sure you'll look absolutely radiant. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Frank. _

She crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage, and let out a heart-racking sob. Covering her face with her hands, she rocked back and forth on her feet, trying to control her sobbing. She hadn't cried she was 10 years old, and now her husband had made her cry.

She threw on the clothes she'd set out the previous night, and ran a brush through her hair. She tried hard to stop the flow of tears as she slammed her car door and threw it into reverse. "Sonofabitch." She cursed, looking at her red, tearstained face in the mirror. How dare he do this to her? How dare he just turn around and change his mind completely about their fucking marriage?

She let out another sob, and drove 70 all the way into town, and screeched to a stop in front of Roy's house, where he, Maes, and a couple others stood on the front lawn. "Damnit, making a fool of myself." She muttered, snatching up her purse, and slamming her car door shut, suppressing another sob. She wiped her eyes, and pushed her hair back, looking up towards the sky, and then turned around, and felt another wave of tears come on.

Roy already had a worried look on his face, so did Maes. "Riza…" he said, touching her shoulder gently.

"He changed his mind. He changed his fucking mind. Apparently, we're going to have children, and we're going to start being a better couple from now on, because his last business deal went through perfectly." She put a hand to her mouth, and sucked in another sob, flinching away from his arms.

"And I couldn't…I couldn't say no! I had to lay there, and fight back tears! The sonofabitch, just changed his mind! He's absolutely deranged….all I could do, was wish how much I hadn't come home. Why didn't I stay here, Roy? Why?!" She was absolutely hysterical now, and Roy's eyes were hard. He was pissed. He was supposed to be her husband, and he was making her go into hysterics?

"I don't want to do this anymore…there is no way, we can pull this off. I don't want to lie, I don't want to pretend…" she coughed, wiping her eyes, and choking back another sob. "I had to force myself to say and do everything…Roy I don't love him…I don't love him anymore…I love you! Damnit why do I love you! He's my husband!" she threw herself at him, and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay. You don't have to do it anymore, you don't have to." He said, his eyes made of steel. "You sure know how to throw a good temper tantrum, sweetheart." Maes chuckled, patting her back. She sniffled, and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you. You all must think I'm a horrible person, cheating on my husband…" she said to the other two people that were standing in the circle.

"Oh honey, we don't blame you. I know your husband by reputation, because my father works for him." A small, sweet looking woman said. "Riza, this is my wife Gracia." Maes said quietly, introducing them. "And this is Jean Havoc, a good friend of ours." Roy said, introducing the other person. "It's nice to meet you." Riza said, already gaining her composure back.

"And today's your birthday, sweetheart, cheer up." Roy said, giving her a smile. "You're right of course." She said, laughing a bit.

But in the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't just divorce Frank. No, that would…that unleash hell upon herself and her new found friends.

* * *

A/N: Well...this chapter took a slight turn away from what I wanted, but oh well. Next chapter we'll have Riza's birthday party. OH, and I realize Riza was…a bit dramatic and out of character this chapter, but put yourself in her shoes. Would you be able to NOT cry if YOU were married to Frank Archer? Lol, anyways, leave me a review, tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Five

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Riza? You've been quiet ever since you came home." Frank asked, driving the speed limit into town. Both of them were dressed to the nine's, and looking very sharp in their clothes.

"No darling, of course not." Riza said, looking up and smiling at him as he glanced at her. "Now, everyone's probably already going to be there when we arrive. I made sure to get the very best people in town to cater, decorate, and do other things for this party. I want it to be absolutely perfect for you." Frank continued, turning of the highway and on to an exit ramp to get into town.

"You spoil me, Frank." Riza laughed, making sure it sounded real, and making sure she didn't break. She couldn't end it, she had to keep going, and she had to keep pretending. She knew what kind of man Frank Archer was. He was possessive, manipulative, and she had an inkling that he was slightly mad. She didn't ignore the rumors or the stories that reached her about her husband. It was part of the reason his business was the best in town, he stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.

She'd even heard a rumor a week ago that he had ordered someone to be killed. And it pained her to think it, but she wouldn't put something like that past Frank. He probably DID order someone to be murdered.

"You deserve the best, Riza. And that's what you're going to get, no matter what." Frank smiled, taking another turn. She managed a smile, and continued to look out the window. She had to save Roy, she had to save their…what did they have? Was it a Relationship, or an Affair? Roy said he'd like to call it a temptation affair. Then her thoughts drifted to the man himself. He liked to call her his 'Dirty Little Secret, or his Temptation.' And…he loved her. But apparently, so did her stupid husband.

"We're here, and it looks like everyone else is to." Frank said at last. Riza broke away from her thoughts, and accepted his help out of the car. She'd already been here today with Roy and Maes and the others in order to help them set up her own party.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, kissing her gently. She smiled, "Thank you." They walked to the front entrance, and he held the door open for her. She walked through it, and everyone cheered. Of course, all these people Frank had invited were supposed to be 'her friends'.

She blushed, and pasted a small smile on her face. She looped her arm through Frank's and prepared for the oddest night of her life. She shook hands with people she hadn't seen or heard from since her wedding several years ago, she shook hands with business partners of Frank's, and their wives.

She really didn't know anyone but Maria and her boyfriend(Maria's), and the "staff". Her head was spinning with all the mindless chatter as they sat down for dinner, and she just smiled a bit, and shook her head to most everything, only speaking to her best friend and her husband the times she did speak.

She barely stole any glances over at Roy or the others, and when it came time for Frank to make his 'speech', she was positively nauseated. 'This is no birthday party, this is going to turn into one of his stupid business deals, and he'll make me cry again. I hate crying, it's weak. He shouldn't have this power over me. I refuse to be weak.' She thought desperately.

"Thank you." She said softly as her husband took her hand and music started up. It was a familiar tune. "Remember this song?" he murmured in her ear, holding her close as they danced about the dance floor. "Of course, how could I forget?" Riza laughed, as Frank Sinatra's "Stranger's In The Night" played. It was, and always had been deemed their song.

Everyone was unaware however, of one member of the staff leaning against the back wall, his eyes hard and his arms crossed. He didn't look very happy. "Roy, stop sulking before someone notices you. Riza won't forgive you if you blow the cover." Gracia hissed as she passed.

Roy threw one last glare at the pair before he got back to work. He was jealous, there was no doubt. Frank Archer didn't deserve his wife, and that was an agreement between Roy and his friends.

"Frank…this party isn't going to turn into one of your business deals, is it?" she asked, her feet moving swiftly with his. He gave her a look, and laughed. "Of course not. I'm insulted that the thought even crossed your mind, darling. This is your night, of course." He said. She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Good. But…I hardly know any of these people. I never really talk to any of the women here…" she said, glancing at the other people dancing around them.

"You'll get to know them in time, don't fret. There now, why don't you go get some fresh air out in the garden? You're looking a bit pale. I'm just going to go mingle a bit." Frank said as the song ended and Riza nodded, walking out the terrace doors to the garden.

She found a bench that was well out of sight and under a tree. She collapsed onto it, and took a deep breath. "You can do this." She whispered, putting a hand to her forehead. It was starting to stress her. But she refused to do anything about it. 'You can't have both of them.' She told herself. She'd already admitted openly that she was in love with Roy, and it was true, she did love him. He was…he was her match in every way possible.

But a very small part of her still loved her Husband, still cared for him. Mind you it was a very, very, very small part. She looked up at approaching footsteps, and stood up quickly, noticing it was Roy.

She knew exactly was wrong as his lips came crashing down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He was jealous, and she didn't blame him. It hurt them both for her to have to pretend that they weren't in love. She pulled back, and looked at him sharply.

"You promised you wouldn't be jealous…" she whispered, keeping her ears open for approaching footsteps. "He doesn't deserve you…I don't care if he IS turning over a new leaf. Damnit, you're mine now, Riza." Roy whispered angrily. "I know, I know. I am yours, Roy, I am. But I can't leave him. If I do he'll find out why, no matter what, and he will have you killed." Riza said urgently, her grip tightening on him

"You know I couldn't bear it if he did kill you." She said, looking away. "I won't give him the chance to kill me, I'll kill him first." Roy said, kissing her softly. "I love you, Riza." He murmured, embracing her. "You should go before someone finds us." She said, kissing him one last time before letting him go back inside through the kitchen door.

"Happy birthday dear Riza, happy birthday to…you!" Everyone finished singing, and she closed her eyes briefly, knowing that everyone, including the staff was watching her. After a couple beats, she opened them again, and blew out all the candles, laughing as the re-ignited.

"Haha, trick candles!" someone laughed, and she kept blowing until the finally died out. Everyone clapped, and Frank kissed her cheek, chuckling. "Open your presents!" Maria said excitedly. She looked over at her husband, who handed her a neatly wrapped gift.

"Mine first, Maria." He said good-naturedly. A few people laughed as Riza began to unwrap the gift, then opened the lid of the square box, and nearly dropped it. She gasped, dropping the lid to the floor with a clatter.

"The gift from the duke to his courtesan…" she whispered, looking down at a beautiful diamond necklace. "Frank…where did you get the money for this? It looks almost exactly like the one from Moulin Rouge, I was joking when I told you I wanted it!" she said, throwing a look at her husband. "It's not the exact same one! And it was actually quite cheap, but the diamonds are real, I assure you, darling." Frank replied, helping her put it on.

"Next you'll be getting me the 'Heart of The Ocean' from Titanic." She joked. "You'll have it for Christmas then." He laughed, and she shook her head. "You'd better not."

She couldn't help but compare her life to the movies now. Frank was the Duke, she was Satine, and Roy was Christian. Then there were other movies like Titanic, Unfaithful, and a few others. She just hoped that her own affair didn't turn out like the movie's affairs. All in death for either her or Roy. She couldn't bear the thought. (A/N: "I won't let go, Roy...I promise" And she lets him flal into the freezing cold ocean"" lol)

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly. Though the necklace she now wore made her feel chained and weighed down. By the time it was all over, she sat in a chair as the 'staff' began to tear down the decorations and the D.J. packed up with equipment. Frank was writing out checks for them.

"Thank you again for doing your job." Frank was telling Maes, who behaved civilly to the man. Riza made a face to Gracia behind her husband's head, and the other woman nearly dropped the tub of dishes trying to suppress laughter. "Ready to go, Riza?" Frank asked coolly, holding his hand out for her. She took it, and walked to the doors with him, throwing a glance back at her lover, whose eyes became soft.

"I love you." She mouthed, and then turned her head around before he could do anything and walked out the door.

* * *

"Riza, what are you wearing?" Frank asked the next morning as Riza brushed her teeth in the bathroom, wearing only a black bra and panty set, which just happened to be lacy and sexy. 'She usually wears plain ones…and those panties are skimpy!' he thought, clearly surprised and outraged.

"What I normally wear under my clothes, Frank." She answered, rinsing her mouth out, then scrubbing her face clean so she'd looked fresh. "Not that kind, you don't." he said, crossing his arms. "Last time I checked, I could wear whatever I wanted under my clothes as long as no man but _you _looked." She said, starting to get annoyed.

"But you've laid out a black dress…you're not going anywhere today, are you?" he asked suspicious. She threw him a dirty look; "I have some business in town, Frank. I would like to be dressed nice for that business." She said, knowing inside that she was only going to the Doctor's office, then straight to Roy's.

"Right…well as long as you're not meeting with another man." Frank consented, as if Riza were his daughter instead of his wife. Finished putting her hair up, she walked over to him.

"Frank, I love you. Why would I ever want to cheat on you? You're my husband, and you're the only one I'll ever sleep with." She lied, making herself sound sincere. He smiled, his eyes going soft, actually believing her, but there was still a warning bell going off in the back of his mind.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Alright then, I'll see you tonight." He said, letting go of her and departing for work. She watched him go down the driveway through the bedroom window before putting the dress on and slipping into a pair of black heels to match it.

The reason she was going to the doctor's was to get herself put on birth control. That way she wouldn't get pregnant from her husband or her lover. She'd just have to hide the pills from her husband, so he didn't get anymore suspicious than he already was.

* * *

"Well, I've filled your prescription, Mrs. Archer." The doctor said, handing her a note. "Thank you, Dr. Reynolds." She said, taking the note and putting it in her handbag. "Just take that to the pharmacy, and you'll be fine for about 3 months." The doctor said, and she nodded, walking out of the office.

She drove to the pharmacy, and waited several minutes for the to fill the prescription. While she waited she read through various magazines, coming across an interesting article here and there. "Mrs. Archer, your prescription has been filled!" the guy over at the counter called, smiling, and she tossed the magazine aside, and grabbed the small white paper bag, and handed him the proper amount of money before leaving promptly.

Once she got to Roy's house, she found a note on the door, telling her where the spare key was and to just wait a couple hours while he went and did an emergency job for Maes. So she let herself into the house, and went to lie down on his bed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but fall asleep she did.

* * *

That's exactly how Roy found her. Lying in his bed, her fanned out around her head, and one of her hands above her head. She looked so peaceful, so content, and so absolutely gorgeous. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his, not that git Archer. Archer was absolutely insane. Sure he may not be able to give her a look-a-like necklace from her favorite movies, but he could give her other things.

He could give her his heart, his life. He would give her everything in his power if it meant having her as HIS wife. He walked over to her, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed, picking up the hand that rested on her stomach, kissing it lightly. And that was enough to make her eyes flutter open.

"Roy…" she murmured, sitting up quickly, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey gorgeous temptation of mine." He chuckled, breathing in her scent of wild flowers. She smiled lightly, pulling back a bit. "I went to the doctors today. I'm on birth-control now." She said seriously. He nodded, cupping her cheek in his hand. "It was a good choice." He said softly. She looked down, biting her lower lip.

"He suspected…this morning when I was getting dressed. But I told him I had business and I wanted to dress up. I actually used an annoyed tone with him. He wasn't very happy about it, either." She giggled, looking up at him. "I'm sure he wasn't. You look so beautiful when you're asleep." He said, kissing her softly.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just meant to lay down…" she said, rolling her eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asked, lifting her into his lap and standing up. "You're so strong." She laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist. "No, you're just light weight, baby." He said, smirking. "And to answer your question, yes, I am. For you first, then food." She replied, putting her hands on either side of his face and kissing him softly.

* * *

"I want her followed, Williamson. I want pictures, videos, voice recordings, everything. I'm going on another business trip tomorrow afternoon for about a month. During that month I want everything I've just told you. Do not leave anything out, and do it so that she doesn't know you're following her." Frank said coldly, looking out the window of his 10th story office, his eyes hard and a very, very cold, frosty blue.

"Yes sir. I'll have everything ready for you when you return. But sir, if I may ask…do you really believe your wife is cheating on you?" a medium build, not tall, yet not short man asked. Frank turned to look at the man, a small, cold, sadistic smirk on his lips.

"Oh yes. She thinks me to be quite stupid as well. As if her little friend Maria doesn't tell me everything, and as if I don't notice the drastic change in her lingerie and wardrobe." Frank whispered softly. "Yes, Williamson. I believe very strongly that precious Riza is cheating on me." He said, his eyes cold, sadistic. His voice had a slight rage tone to it.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh…Frankie knoooooowwwwwsssss, whatever will our lovely couple do now? Gone for a month, Frank will have Riza followed, and get evidence that she's cheating. But will our little couple do for a month? Well, review, tell me what you THINK, and we'll see. Love you guys! 


	6. Chapter 6

Temptation Affairs: Chapter 6

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe. I do not own any songs, movies, books, or magazines that are referenced to.

* * *

"He's gone for a whole month?" Maria said, sipping her tea in the café. Riza sighed, acting heartbroken. "Most unfortunately, yes." She replied, watching her friends who sat across the café from them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me, since you'll be all alone?" Maria inquired again. Riza smiled sadly, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She said. Maria sighed, and smiled despite herself.

"Riza…I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Maria said after a brief moment of silence. "What is it?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well…it's just that…I'm worried about you. It seems that every time we go, we run into that Mustang character. And you flirt with him." Maria said, looking scared.

Riza looked at her sharply. "Are you insinuating that I'm cheating on my husband, Maria Ross?" she asked, her voice suddenly cold and foreboding. Maria gulped, "No…I…Riza…Oh Honestly! I was just stating that I'm worried. You shouldn't be doing things like that in public." She said, gaining some of her backbone back.

"I will have you know, that I am not pursuing any sort of relationship with Mr. Mustang. He just happens to be a very good friend, and it's a coincidence that we keep running into him. You are merely superstitious." Riza said firmly.

"Riza, if you continue to fraternize with him, Frank will not be happy." Maria insisted. Riza was starting to get annoyed. "Maria, you are absolutely appalling. Your behavior is beginning to get on my nerves. I'm leaving, call me when you've stopped being so medieval." Riza said, grabbing her purse, and walking towards the door. "Great, she left me with the bill." Maria muttered. But it didn't escape Maria's notice that the one and only Mr. Mustang went off after Riza as soon as Riza had left.

* * *

"Why did we come to a karaoke bar again?" Havoc asked, tipping back his chair, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Because, this is the bar we normally come to, to listen to people sing badly." Maes said cheerfully, sipping his beer. Riza raised an eyebrow at this, unaware that she was being watched by the stranger in the far corner. In fact, nobody seemed to notice this man.

"Anyways. Roy…and you to, Riza. We're worried about you. If your friend, Maria was it? Well she's suspecting something, who's to say she's not going to go running and tell Frank? Or that he may suspect more than you think he does, Riza?" Maes said, cleaning his glasses methodically. Riza bit her lower lip, sipping her drink.

"I agree with Maes, this affair is getting dangerous." Gracia put in. Roy rolled his eyes, and sat back in his chair. "We know. We're taking a risk, yes. But…you…you couldn't possibly understand…Its' complicated, you guys. Riza and I…we have something special. It's different from all the romances in the movies and on TV, and in real life too." Roy said, frowning a bit.

Riza laughed, giving him a small push. "Like he said, it's hard to explain. Both of us being helpless romantics, and you'll never hear us admit to being helpless romantics ever again…" she said, watching someone go up on stage. "You two should be careful though…Riza…have you even…have you considered divorce?" Maes asked, putting his glasses back on and looking up at her. She looked over at him, a certain fear in her eyes mixed with sadness.

"Of course I have…but…certain steps have to be taken before that, Maes. Those rumors we all the time…I don't think they're rumors. I cleaned out his brief case and luggage cases before he left the other day…there were some odd bits of paper and photographs. Please believe me, I would divorce the man in a minute if it weren't for me actually being afraid of what he'll do. I don't know when it happened…maybe he's always been this way…" she said, then continued.

"He's…he's not right somewhere in his head. He's very good to me, but when he says certain things, there seems to be a threat lying behind those words. He doesn't like being swindled, or cheated, or lied to. He hates being talked back to, and if you even do the littlest of things wrong, he'll come unglued. Why do you think he goes through so many employees? Everything has to be perfect, and if it's not, you have to be punished. And if you mess up in a big way…I have no doubt he'd consider having you killed." She finished. Everyone at the table was looking alarmed.

"What made you marry him?" Maes and Gracia asked together. "Like I said… I don't' think he's always been that way…" she said, looking down at her glass. Roy laid a hand on her, squeezing it. "We'll make it. Nobody's going to die." He said bluntly. She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I never said anyone was going to die." She replied.

"Anyways. Enough about all that. As long as you two are sure about it all…" Maes concluded. Roy looked over at his best friend. "Of course we're sure. Now, how about you go up to the bar and get us another round of drinks?" Roy said. Maes threw him a glare before getting up and going towards the bar. Riza smacked his shoulder, "You are so mean, Roy. You could have went with him." She said.

"But then I would have had to leave you here…" he said, giving her a puppy look. She rolled her eyes, tugging her hand away from his, and causing Gracia and Jean to laugh. "You're impossible." Riza muttered. Roy crossed his arms, threw her a look.

"Don't give me that look. It won't make me feel guilty at all. He's your best friend." She said as Maes came back, handing everyone refills on their drinks. "He didn't complain! All he did was glare at me for a minute before going and doing it!" Roy hissed at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Be that as it may, you have a way of bossing people around, and it still would have been nice of you to go with your friend to get everyone's drinks!" she hissed back.

"Honestly, guys, you don't have to fight over something so trivial." Maes laughed good naturedly, ignoring Gracia's frantic head shakings. "Stay out of it!" the couple snarled. His eyes widened and he gulped, taking a long draft of his beer.

Riza remained cold and silent for 30 more minutes while Roy got up twice with Maes to go get refills. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" he inquired as it got near closing time. She ignored him once again, sniffing. "Come on Riza, you can't really torture the poor man much longer." Gracia laughed. Riza's nose twitched, and the faintest hint of smile crossed her lips.

"Well…I suppose I can't, seeing as I have to go home with him for a whole month." She replied shortly, turning to her lover. "Promise to not be so bossy?" she asked. He made a noise in the back of his throat, but she ignored it as he nodded readily. Maes laughed, "Everyone about ready to go?" he asked as Havoc stood up, and so did the others.

* * *

"I'm absolutely exhausted." Riza said as they entered Roy's humble abode. "Hmm, is that so?" Roy asked, setting his keys on his coffee table. "Yes, that's exactly so." Riza laughed, walking into the kitchen. "Well then, go to bed." Roy stated, opening the fridge and popping a grape in his mouth. She swatted his arm and bumped her hip against his, popping her own grape into her mouth.

"Now you're the one being mean, Temptation." He said, lucking another grape from the vine, and feeding it to her. She smirked, doing the same to him. "Oh but you like me mean." She said, closing the fridge, backing him up against it. "Now you're just being pushy." He said, smirking. She brought her face close to his so that her lips were only and inch from his, brushing against them tauntingly as she spoke.

"You're a drug, I swear it." She said, her eyes alight with mischief. "Hmm…you seem to be addicted to me, then." He murmured, his hands splayed on her either of her hips, dragging her up against him. She gasped, closing her eyes, her hands gripping the waistband of his jeans. "Roy…" was all she managed to get out before his lips were on hers, softly opening her mouth.

'He's so fiery…so warm. I want this…I want this for the rest of my life…' she thought, running her hands up over his abs and to his back, hugging him to her as the kissed deeply. He grasped her hips, wanting her closer, wanting her body fused to his. She was all he ever wanted, all he would ever need. He pulled back slightly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, leaning against him, her head touching his. "Nothing, love. I was just thinking of how wonderful it would be if we were already in the bedroom." He smirked, tugging lightly on the hem of her tank top. She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Carry me, my legs feel like jelly." She whispered. He chuckled, swinging her into his arms, and walking towards the bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed, and she giggled as he pounced on her, causing them both to bounce a bit. "You're so silly." She said, running her fingers through his messy hair. "You just tried to steal one of corny love phrases." He chuckled, caressing her cheek. "I love you…" she whispered, the moonlight accentuating her features as it peeped through the cloud outside his window.

"And I love you, my sweet darling Riza." He said softly, his deep midnight blue eyes solid with absolute truth as he said it. He kissed her softly, dipping his head low to deepen it.

* * *

"Have you been following them?" Frank asked into the receiver. "Yes, sir. And let em just say, you were quite right, it's an affair." The voice issued from the other end of the line. Frank stared coldly ahead at the hotel penthouse wall, his blue eyes cold and hard. "Yes, I thought as much. I hope that you're using all the right materials?" he asked.

"Yes sir, of course. I've got pictures and two voice recordings already. I'll be using to the camcorder tomorrow." Williamson said. "Good, very good. You'll receive your first payment in due time, send me what you have tonight. Good night, Williamson." Frank said coolly before hanging up. He looked over at a man standing in the corner.

"Looks like we have a job coming up soon, Kimbly. Only this time, I'll be joining you. This one's…rather personal." He said, shifting through paperwork. "Sounds like fun." The man said, smirking as his eyes glowed. "My wife seems to be cheating on me." Frank continued, putting his reading glasses on.

"Hmm, wasn't so trustworthy after all, was she?" Kimbly said, looking at his nails and frowning. "I have no earthly idea what's gotten into her. I've given her everything she's ever wanted, and she repays me by running off everyday with some common filth." Frank said, shaking his head. "What do you have planned for the two?" Kimbly asked, looking over at his boss.

"Oh, don't worry. I have my ideas of what to do." Frank said, glancing over at Kimbly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Riza groaned as the sunlight hit her face in the early morning. "Good morning sunshine." A masculine voice said from beside her. He was propped up on his elbow, watching her. "Hmm, more like good morning, the sun is too bright." She muttered, rolling over so she was facing him.

He chuckled, pushing her hair away from her face. "I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast." He suggested, sitting up and running a hand through his tousled hair. "Hmm, that sounds wonderful." Riza said, sitting up with a groan and rubbing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into his lap.

"I don't know why I'm so tired…I got more than enough sleep." She murmured, yawning and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe you just need a nice hot shower." He suggested, caressing her sides. "Mmmm, that sounds nice too. Will you go get it ready for me?" she asked, opening her eyes.

She watched him walk into the adjoining bathroom, and heard as he turned the shower on. She slid her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching. "Hmm, I could get used to seeing this every morning." She heard him say, and she laughed. "I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He ran a hand over her back. "I love you too, now go get in the shower before the water gets cold." He said, pushing her towards the bathroom gently.

"Don't push me." She said, tugging on his arm. "You know if I get in that shower with you, that it will be at least an hour until we get back out." He warned her. She tugged harder until they were both fully in the shower. "And I don't care." She said. "Have it your way then." He growled, pinning her against the wall.

* * *

"You two sure took a long time getting here." Havoc complained two hours later as they all met up in the park. "Roy took me out for breakfast." Riza explained, wrapping her sweater tighter around her waist as the wind blew. "Well wasn't that sentimental of him?" Maes cooed, making kissy noises. "Shut up, Maes." Roy said, cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Anyways, now that you're both here." Gracia pressed on, getting off the park bench and stretching. "Are we going to find out what's on today's schedule?" Havoc asked apprehensively. Gracia gave him a look, and he put his hands up, "Sorry, sorry."

"I was thinking maybe Riza and I could take a trip to the spa, have a day of relaxation, while you boys went out and do what boys do." Gracia suggested, crossing her arms. "I'm in." Riza said, kissing Roy on the cheek and following Gracia to her car. "What just happened?" Roy asked, as they all looked dumbfounded.

"The girls went to the spa, and we get to laze around, drink beer, tinker with your motorcycle, then watch the football game on TV." Maes said, walking towards Roy's house. Roy shrugged, ad followed after his best friend while Havoc ran to catch up, and tried to light a cigarette at the same time.

* * *

A/N:( I don't like this chapter much…no idea as to why. It's good, don't get me wrong…it just took forever to write, and it frustrated me. Review for me and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Temptation Affairs: Chapter 7

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe. I do not own any songs, movies, books, or magazines that are referenced to.

* * *

She'd thought of everything, and now…she was planning. She was going to leave her house by the lake; she was going to leave that life behind. She was going to leave Frank Archer, and divorce him. It had been decided, upon further discussion, that once she filed the divorce papers, they would leave for Texas. They meaning, Roy, Riza, Maes, Gracia, and Havoc. It had been planned carefully, and precisely. Roy especially made sure that no harm would come to his Riza.

She'd already packed everything she would need out of the lake house, and they'd sent most of their things to Roy's parent's house in Texas. His parents were very understanding, and they already liked Riza very much, which astounded Riza because they'd only ever talked over the phone.

So it was now that she found herself writing her soon-to-be ex-husband a farewell note. But she stopped halfway through it. She'd see herself as a coward if she didn't tell him in person that she was leaving him. Forgetting what could happen if she didn't just leave him a note, she resolved to leave a different note, telling him to meet her in the café downtown. He couldn't hurt them there. But she didn't know how wrong she was. Frank was still receiving tapes; voice recordings and photographs from his undercover agent, and his plans for her and Roy were getting to be quite nasty.

* * *

"Riza! Don't you realize that he doesn't care where he does his nasty work? I'm positive that the moment you tell him you're leaving him, he'll loose it." Roy said angrily, his fists clenched as she served him his dinner. She gave him a look, "Roy…it's not as easy as I thought it would be. I may not love him anymore, and he may be a cold-hearted jerk, but…somewhere he has feelings…I can't ignore those." She told him, sitting on his lap and putting the pan down in the middle of the tiny table.

"I just don't want him to touch you…or hurt you. I don't want us having anything to do with him anymore." Roy grumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking sullen. She placed her hands on his, and leaned into him, turning her face into his neck, kissing it. "I'm yours now…" she murmured, and felt his grip tighten on her.

"I love you…" was all he said, and she smiled, and broke his grip to stand up. "Now eat, you must be starving after today." She said, pushing his plate closer to him. He smiled, picking up his fork and beginning to eat as she made her own plate, sitting to his right at the square table and beginning to eat her own dinner.

* * *

They were silent through most of the meal, only talking when it got too quiet for them. Finally, after they both had finished, Riza stood and cleared away everything. She the dishes in to soak, and she tossed the remainders out in the alleyway for the cats.

She then joined Roy in the living room. "Are you still angry with me?" she asked, sitting beside him in the dim living room light. He had his hand on his mouth, and he looked troubled, and was staring straight ahead. He glanced over at her as she spoke, and then sat up straight.

"No darling…I'm scared. Scared of what will happen tomorrow. When he comes back…" he said quietly, looking into her eyes. She looked down, and he clasped her hands in his. "I just…I have a really bad feeling about all of it…" he finished. She laid her head down in his lap and sighed. "I do to…but it's got to be done so we can leave. And I want to leave without any guilt…" she said softly.

"I know, I know. A clean break." He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you." She said, looking up at him, into his deep midnight blue eyes. He ran his hand over her cheek, his face expressionless. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Quit being emo, it's going to work." She said, giving him a look that made him laugh.

"Alright, alright. Help take my mind off of it all if you're so keen to make me stop worrying." He retorted. She threw the couch pillow at him, and laughed as it hit him full on in the face. "Hey!" he roared as she sprinted down the hall, and he took off after, catching pillows and throwing them back at her.

"Riza, put the pillows down!" he laughed, throwing one at her, and she gasped as it hit her in the face and she dived at him. "How do you like –" he was cut off as she latched herself onto him and he landed in the pile of pillows on the floor, coughing. "Damn woman." He muttered, his hands grasping her hips firmly. She smirked, her hands in his hair.

"We should have pillow fights more often if we end up on the floor like this." He said, running his hands up her sides, causing her to shiver. "You are an absolute egotistical jerk." She whispered, her lips touching his. "Isn't that why you love me, Temptation?" he asked, touching her cheek and moving his hand through her hair.

"That and so much more." She murmured, closing her eyes and kissing him.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I get home early Kimbly, and all she leaves me is a note." Frank said, setting his things down in the hallway, picking up his wife's note. "We'll be meeting her tomorrow in the Café. You'll fallow my lead as we discussed." Frank said, looking towards the other man.

"Of course. But it will be in public, what about witnesses?" Kimbly asked. Frank pondered, "It doesn't matter anymore, we'll kill witnesses too. Then we'll flee. Are you with me?" he asked Kimbly coolly. Kimbly smirked; his eyes alight, "Till the very end, Archer."

* * *

"We'll be right over here, Riza." Maes said assuringly as he, Gracia, and Havoc went to stand by the bar. Roy remained behind for a moment. "Are you sure about this? We could leave now, be at the airport before he even realizes we've already left." He asked her, his hands linked with hers. "No. I have to do this. It'll be okay. And…if it turns out that…I don't want to think about it…" she whispered, frowning.

"You're strong, you're independent. You're calm, collected, you know your strengths. I love you." He said quietly, kissing her forehead and walking off to join their friends by the bar. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. He was right of course, she was a strong independent woman and she wasn't going to let one man bring her down.

She was sitting at the table for ten minutes before she saw him walk in, with a man in a trench coat beside him. Their eyes locked, and then she knew. 'He knows. He knows about Roy, he knows everything.' She thought desperately.

"Riza. It seems you've been having fun." He said coldly as he sat across from her, the man in the trench coat sitting at a table towards the front. "So you had someone following me did you?" she retorted coolly, sipping her tea. "Naturally. I'm not stupid, Riza. I never was. I thought I could trust you, up until you started wearing the lingerie. You'd never had any inclination to wear the stuff before you met him." Frank said, waving the waitress away.

"Well, since we're both on the same page, am I right in guessing that you know why we're here now?" Riza asked, giving him an appraising look. He smirked lightly at her, linking his fingers together in front of him. "Riza, Riza. You think I would let you leave me and divorce me so easily? What makes you think I'll let you do it at all? You are mine. You have betrayed me, and you will be punished, but you'll still be my wife. Remember, till death do us part." Frank said, his tone, his whole demeanor cold and calculating.

"I had an affair because I wasn't happy with our stupid marriage! My parents shoved me into the damn marriage, and I thought for a couple of years that I actually did love you, but I never have. You just needed someone to help you rise to the top, to get you in with the right people, to produce an heir for your precious company while I sat at home and did nothing. You treat me like crap. Sure, you buy me nice, grand things, but that's not what I want!" Riza hissed, suddenly looking angry as she stood up.

"Is that so? Well then I see we both made a mistake, but you're still not leaving me, oh no." Frank said tightly, grabbing her by the arm as she tried to leave, yanking her back. "That's him over there with your new little friends, isn't Riza? Oh yes, I recognize him from the videos and the photographs. How would you like to see your precious lover die before your very eyes, and you, helpless to stop it?" he said quietly, his tone venomous.

She glared at him and picked up her teacup, throwing the tea in his face, causing her to let go of him. "You'll never hurt us. Never. I'm leaving you, and you can't stop me, Frank Archer!" she said, attempting to run towards the bar as the other came toward her but were held up by Kimbly who had pulled a gun, and the whole Café was thrown into terror.

Frank grabbed her again and pushed her forward until he was beside Kimbly. "So, Roy Mustang. You thought you could have what's mine, did you?" Frank asked Roy, who was glaring at Frank with such loathing, such hatred in his eyes. "She'll never be yours, she's never even been yours." He said through clenched teeth.

"Kimbly, shoot him." Frank commanded, and Riza kicked him hard in the leg wrenching out of his grasp, but not before the bullet was fired. She didn't even have time to jump in front of it as Roy pushed the others out of the way, and it hit him then the stomach. "NO! ROY! NO!" She screamed, rushing to his side immediately as Maes and Havoc fought Kimbly for the gun, taking it from him as police sirens were heard.

He closed his eyes, the hot bullet searing through him, not even making it all the way through. It hurt like hell, but it was for her. It was for his Riza. The woman he loved. "Riza…" he managed to get out, blood seeping out of the wound, covering them both as she tried to stop it.

"It'll be okay, you'll see." She said, tears falling thickly down her cheeks. "Riza…will you…will you marry me?" he chocked out, and she turned her amber eyes to him, smiling. "Do you really think this is the time to be making marriage proposals? I'm not divorced yet, darling." She replied, tears falling onto his stomach, mixing with the blood.

"Promise you'll marry me. Marry me, Riza." He insisted with a smirk that looked more like a pained grimace. She kissed him, both of them shaking. "Of course I'll marry you, you stupid man. Why didn't you move?" she whispered as Maes and Havoc continued to struggle with Frank and Kimbly as the police got closer. "Because…it was for you. To show them all…I'd die for you." He said.

"You're so stupid. I love you. Don't worry, they police will be here soon, with an ambulance, and then we'll get you patched up." She whispered, her hand shaking as she looked up at the sound of a gun. Frank had the gun now, and Kimbly was laying unconscious. Maes and Havoc stood, sporting wounds from what looked like a knife, and looking white in the face. Gracia was trembling, trying to help Riza stop the bleeding.

"He'll die, you know he will. And so will you. I don't need you, Riza. I don't need anyone." He said, looking insane with rage and jealousy. "You're a lunatic. And when the police get here, you'll be charged with all your stupid crimes." Riza said, her tone strong, but her body still shaking as she gripped her lover's hand, his grip was starting to slacken, and fear pierced her heart.

Just when the police and the ambulance people burst through the door, another shot was fired, and Riza gasped as it hit her just below her diaphragm. "Riza!" Roy coughed, white as a sheet. "No!" Gracia and Maes cried, looking stricken as the police took Frank down, and the E.M.T.s rushed over to put Roy and Riza on stretchers.

"Hurry men, before we loose them, The man's fading, and the woman's following him fast!" one of them yelled as they rushed them into the ambulances.

* * *

A/N: Eeeeeeee short, very short I know. Next chapter will be longer, way longer. I just…I couldn't resist leaving you all with a mean cliffhanger, lol. Review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Temptation Affairs: Chapter 8

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe. I do not own any songs, movies, books, or magazines that are referenced to.

* * *

She felt like she'd been asleep forever. And she also felt like staying that way. Her whole body felt really heavy, and she felt like she could barely move. She let out a groan, and blinked her eyes open slowly. The hospital room was bright with light, and the walls were white. She knew she was going to be sick of white by the time she got out of here.

She struggled to sit up, but couldn't do it. The bandages around her midriff were wrapped tight. She looked around and spotted the thing used to raise the upper half of the bed, and pushed it so she was raised up properly without hurting herself. Looking around, she noticed she was in a private room. But where was Roy?

She quickly buzzed for a nurse, who came bustling in, looking motherly. "I see you're awake, your friends will be happy to hear it." The nurse said checking her vitals and everything else. "Please, a man came in with me, where is he? Is he okay?" Riza asked urgently, looking worried. "Oh, you mean Mr. Mustang? He's such a flirt, he's perfectly fine, he just lost a lot of blood, but the doctors patched him up, good as new." The nurse said, giving Riza a smile.

Riza breathed a sigh of relief before raising her eyebrow, "Is he flirting with the nurses?" she demanded, and the nurse laughed, already half way to the door. "Nothing to worry about I'm sure, he keeps telling everyone he has a fiancée so no one takes him literally." She said before going out the door.

She growled before leaning back against the pillows. "Yeah, I'm his fiancée." Riza muttered, crossing her arms and closing her eyes again. "Riza! You're awake!" She heard Gracia voice, and opened her eyes to see Gracia, Maes, and Havoc rushing in.

"I'm fine. What about Roy?" she asked, worry coming back into her eyes. Maes smiled, "He's doing great, they're only going to keep you two in for a couple more days. Roy's been taking all the questions from the police, telling them everything and all that. Your lawyer reckons she can get the divorce taken care of without any fuss, and that they'll have Archer locked up in no time." He explained.

"So it's all going to be over soon…for good." Riza concluded, sighing. "Pretty much, then we'll be on our way to Texas." Havoc said, looking like he was desperate for a cigarette. "I want to see him." Riza said suddenly, looking at the three of them. "Let me go ask the nurse if something can be done." Gracia smiled, walking out of the room.

"God I was wrong…I thought I could just get us out of there unscathed after telling him I was leaving him…How stupid of me…" Riza muttered. "Riza, none of us blames you for what happened." Maes said gently. "I know that…but if I had just listened to Roy…" Riza said, looking out the small window beside her bed.

"You better cheer up, Riza. They're bringing Roy and the Lawyer in to talk to you." Gracia said apprehensively. "Do we get fed food in here, or do they have to starve me?" Riza asked, chuckling a bit. "They should be bringing you dinner soon, I'll go make sure." Maes said, scooting out of the room, and Gracia took his place.

"You gave us a real scare there, Riza." She said softly. "It takes a lot more than that to kill me." Riza said coolly, yawning a bit, but otherwise feeling better. Gracia smiled, and patted Riza's hand. "Do you want some water while we wait? You must be parched." The other woman offered. Riza nodded her head, and watched as Gracia got up and went to the sink, filling a small cup.

She took the water gratefully, and sipped at it as a nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room, and behind the nurse and Roy was a very tall woman, who seemed to have a very sweet disposition, but did not look like someone to cross.

"Riza, you're okay?" Roy asked urgently, grabbing her hand as she set the cup on her beside table. "Of course I'm okay, and so are you. As if he could take either one of us out." Riza huffed, squeezing his hand. The lawyer smiled, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

* * *

"I'm never eating hospital food again. I'm free!" Riza laughed as she and Roy walked out of the hospital with Maes. Roy's arm was wrapped around her waist, and he had that cocky smirk back on his lips. The doctors had called them both lucky, they had narrowly escaped being paralyzed from the waist down, and Riza was even luckier, because she still got to have children.

They had straightened everything out with the lawyer, and the divorce and court trail was going smoothly. Soon, the lawyer had told them, they'd be able to start their new life in Texas. As soon as they got to the hotel everyone was temporarily staying in until after everything was over, Riza went straight to bed, saying she was tired.

* * *

When she woke up, it was 7 in the morning, the next day. She sat up, noticing that Roy wasn't lying beside her like he had been. She looked around before noticing the bathroom door slightly ajar, and hearing the shower. She stood up, stretching her stiff body and walked to the balcony beside the two beds that were strategically placed in the room. The wind was blowing and it was a very cool morning.

She leaned against the stone railing, letting the wind cool her skin down. She needed her own shower, she felt sticky and sweaty. She closed her eyes and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why didn't you hope in with me?" he murmured in her ear. She smiled, putting her hands on his.

"Because I feel dirty and sticky." She replied, her voice dry from lack of liquid. "Well go take a shower, and I'll order some room service." He chuckled, leading her toward the bathroom. "Nothing too…breakfasty, Roy. I'm to very hungry." Riza said, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on again, making sure the water was cool.

"Some fruit then, with some juice?" he inquired, picking up the phone. "Yes, that's fine." She replied, shutting the door lightly and slipping out of her clothes. She tossed them in the corner where Roy's were, and shut the glass door as she leaned against the shower wall, letting the water cascade onto her body.

She sighed, and began to wash her hair and body thoroughly, scrubbing extra hard to get the grit and grime feel off her body. She steppe out of the shower a few minutes later, feeling completely refreshed, but still a little tired. Perhaps it was because she'd had to lay in that stupid hospital bed for so long?

"There's my sweetheart." Roy chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom, tying a knot in her dark blue silk robe with golden stars dancing across it. "Good morning to you too, Mustang." Riza said, sliding into his lap. "Where are Maes and Gracia?" she asked, popping a grape into her mouth. "Out shopping for a few extra sets of clothes for all of us. You know the trail and the divorce will take quite awhile, no matter what our lawyer can pull." Roy said, his hands on her sides.

She wrinkled her nose, and took a sip of apple juice. "I really wish we didn't have to go through all this." She muttered, crossing her legs, and crossing her arms. "I know darling, I know. But if we want to get married, we have to do this." Roy said, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled again, and stood up.

"Speaking of which, Mr.-I-propose-when-I'm-about-to-die, where's my ring?" she demanded, already having done away with Frank's jewelry. She'd left all that junk at the lake house. She'd rather all her jewelry be from Roy. Roy smirked, standing up and going over to his suitcase, bringing out a blue velvet box and handing it to her. She opened, and her eyes widened a bit.

"Roy! How much did this cost you?!" she exclaimed softly, slipping it into it's proper place on her left hand. "Never mind that, do you like it?" he asked, kissing her hand and caressing her cheek. "Of course I do, it's absolutely gorgeous." She murmured, looking at the glinting ring.

It was a deep blue oval shaped diamond with tiny white diamonds surrounding it, and the band itself was golden, intricately carved with a small vine all the way around, with tiny little leaves branching off of it.

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy. I want to spoil you for the rest of our lives." He said, his tone sincere as he pulled her closer.

* * *

She dressed in black. A modest black suit, along with black nylons and heels. Her hair was twisted into a knot on the back of her head, and she looked prim and proper. She would be on the stand for a good portion of the day, and she wanted to look like he hadn't destroyed her, even though he very nearly had.

There was no way he was getting out of 2 counts of attempted manslaughter, or the other many numerous murders he had had his henchmen commit for him. Frank Archer had lost everything in that café the moment he had Zolf Kimbly pull the trigger.

Beside her at the table in front of the judge was Roy, how held her hand tightly, giving her support. Of course, their affair _would_ be bought up, and they'd loose some points for that in the divorce case. She glanced sideways at him, and gave him a small smile. He was so handsome in his black suit and tie, and his hair slicked back. (She had done that with some difficulty.)

The first part of the trial was long, and seemed never ending. So many witnesses and doctors were called to the stand. Of course, Frank was taking what seemed to be the easy way and pleading Insanity. Which, he was insane, but still, he was being cowardly now.

Finally, Archer's lawyer called Riza to the stand, and Roy squeezed her hand extra tight as she let go, walking quietly up to the witness stand. She was sworn in quickly, and the lawyer waited a few beats before interrogating her.

"You are Riza Victoria Hawkeye Archer, wife to Frank Miles Archer, are you not?" Archer's lawyer asked. "Yes." Riza said quietly, looking directly at the man, not letting her gaze go to her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"How long have you been married to Mr. Archer?"

"Several years."

"In those seven years, did Mr. Archer ever behave oddly?"

"No. He acted perfectly normal at home. I have no idea as to what eh was like on his business trips or at the office."

"So then, what exactly caused you to start an affair with one Mr. Roy Jonathan Mustang?"

"Objection your honor! The witness is not at liberty to discuss her affair in this particular case!" Riza's lawyer said loudly. "Chose another line of questioning, Mr. Pirelli." The judge said, looking at Archer's lawyer. "Of course, your honor."

And it went on like that for another 15 minutes until it was time for Riza's lawyer to question her.

"Mrs. Archer, did you ever have reason to believe that your husband was psychologically insane in the seven years you were married to him?"

"Occasionally, he would…do and say things that would suggest such a thing. Like if I didn't have the house cleaned the way he wanted, or dinner cooked absolutely perfect, he would fly off the handle. He wouldn't allow me to read romance novels, or wear 'revealing' or 'sexy' clothes or nightgowns."

"Define 'revealing', and 'sexy', Mrs. Archer."

"Revealing as in the neckline showed a hint or so of cleavage, or the skirt was a little too short, to the pants to tight. Sexy as in no lacey or silky lingerie, or skimpy nightgowns. Most marriages would allow such nightclothes. But he had me sleeping in long nightgowns, with high neck lines and long sleeves."

"You told me that you would fine odd papers whenever you cleaned out his briefcase, could you describe these papers for the court?"

"Some papers had at least 10 to 20 people's names on them, and some were crossed out or circled. Other papers had the names and numbers of known mafia members. I know they were mafia members because I'd seen their names on the news and in newspapers."

"Did believe your husband was capable of killing or ordering to kill before the ordeal three weeks ago?"

"I never really admitted it to myself, but yes. I believed and still believe whole-heartedly that my husband is a killer."

* * *

"You did great up there, today." The lawyer smiled two hours later as court was adjourned for the day. "You were wonderful." Roy said, taking her hand in his again. "What do you say we all go out for dinner, my treat?" the lawyer said as Maes, Gracia, and Havoc joined them.

"Why not? I'm always up for a free meal." Havoc laughed, turning on his charm for the lawyer, who laughed at his dry joke. "Well let's get going then. How about that new Italian place? I've been dying to try the food there." She said, walking towards the double doors.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Riza said, looking over at Roy as they walked down the court steps onto the lawn. The sun was beginning to set, and it was blood red. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead as the climbed into Maes' car and began to follow the lawyer to the Italian restraunt downtown.

* * *

A/N: Well bit of a dull chapter, but it's just to help move things along. I hope you enjoyed it, no matter how dull. Leave a review for me, and I'll forever love you, lol. 


	9. Chapter 9

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Nine

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe. I do not own any songs, movies, books, or magazines that are referenced to. I do however own Amaya, Eve, and The Roberts Triplets.

* * *

2 Months Later:

"I'm divorced! I'm divorced!" Riza cheered, jumping into Roy's arms and kissing him thoroughly. He laughed as she pulled back a bit, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Now we can get married, and move to Texas. We can live our lives together forever." She smiled, her hands on his either side of his face, her eyes looking into his adoringly.

"I love you, Riza." He murmured, a smile on his lips. "That's the future Mrs. Roy Mustang to you." She laughed as he set her down, kissing her lightly. "That's my woman." He chuckled, keeping an arm around her waist as they walked back towards the hotel, looking extremely happy as they met up with the other three.

"Divorced!" Riza announced proudly to the three, who cheered and hugged the couple enthuastically. "So when's the wedding?" Gracia laughed, smiling happily. Riza looked over at Roy, and he looked back at her. "Next Saturday." They said together.

"Next Saturday? That gives us a week!" Maes said, looking shocked. "We'll fly to Texas tonight, then we'll have my parents help us plan everything. Besides, most of our friends already live in Texas, Maes." Roy pointed out. "Oh alright, let's get into the hotel and start packing then." Maes gave in, turning to go into the hotel.

* * *

So they packed up everything in the hotel rooms, and drove to the airport, finally getting on the plane to Texas. It was about a 2-hour flight, and they mostly drew out plans for the wedding, and phoned ahead to Roy's parents. Which turned out to be a bit of a mistake as they walked off the plane. They had a HUGE reception committee waiting for them, holding up one big sign.

"Oh my, you guys were very popular back home…" Riza said, looking startled as Roy gripped her arm. "Thanks a lot mom…you and your big mouth." Roy muttered, keeping Riza close.

"Roy Mustang! Maes Hughes!" Three of them screeched, looking absolutely dazzled. "The Roberts Triples!" Maes and Roy yelped in unison.

"Back off girls! They're married men now, can't you see? Well actually, Jackass Roy is engaged, but still. They're taken!" a rather short man said loudly. "Edward! You're still a bean sprout!" Roy said happily. "Shut up, Mustang." Edward muttered, turning a dark shade of red.

"Everyone, quiet!" Roy's father hollered. They all turned to Roy and the other four. "Well um…we weren't expecting so many of you guys to turn up. We weren't intending to see most of you until the wedding…but since you're here, this is my fiancée, Riza Hawkeye." Roy said, gesturing to Riza, who looked at them all appraisingly, not even blushing as the stared right back at her.

"Riza…let me introduce you to everyone else…" and so he began pointing to each person as he said their name, and Riza reviewed them silently and quickly.

"My mother and Father, Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse, their best friend Winry Rockbell, Alex Armstrong, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Izumi Curtis, and her husband Sig. Pinako Rockbell (Winry's grandmother), Amaya Mitsu and Eve Harding, Denny Bloch, Ling and his Fiancée (Ran-Fan), Hohenheim and his wife Trisha Elric (the parents of Ed and Al), The Roberts Triplets, Kaylie, Kylie, and Miley." Roy said, ending it with the triplets.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard about some of you, but not all of you. I'm afraid Roy and Maes must have forgotten about you or something." Riza said, giving them a small smile. They all laughed, and after much talk and debate it was decided that it was time to let the five some go back to Maes and Gracia's old house to settle in before going out for a big celebration dinner.

* * *

"Finally a minute alone." Roy sighed, pushing Riza against the wall and kissing her. She laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. "You have lots of friends and family here…" she said softly. "They like you already, can't you tell baby?" he smirked. "I did notice that. I suppose I am a likable person." Riza smiled softly, kissing him again. He growled, "I can't wait until I get my hands on you again…" he said, his eyes glazed over a bit.

"Easy boy." She murmured, looking into his eyes. "I love you." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you more than the whole world." Riza whispered closing her eyes, putting her hands on either side of his face (she loves doing that, doesn't she?) and kissing him passionately.

* * *

A couple of days later, they had everything for the wedding planned out, and half of all that was already done. Riza had picked out her bridesmaids, and Roy his groomsmen. All the finer details and huger details had been completed and fine-tuned, and all that really remained was finding a reception hall and a D.J. for the reception.

"Just got done buying 500 disposable cameras for the big day!" Maes boasted to everyone as they all sat in the backyard, waiting for the BBQ to be finished. "Five hundred cameras?! Are you insane?!" Fuery exclaimed. "Oh my god Kain, you know Maes has to photograph everything that catches his fancy." Izumi said, passing around lemonade.

"Well Riza, at least we know we'll have plenty of photographs…now to figure out how many albums we'll need. Not mention we'll already have a professional photographer for special pictures…" Roy said, looking amused. Riza smiled, having been just sharing a tale with Winry, Amaya, Eve, and Gracia. All four of which were going to be her bridesmaids. Gracia was going to be her matron of honor though.

"Aren't your parents going to be flying in for the wedding, Riza dear?" Roy's mother asked kindly. Riza stiffened, so did Roy. "Uh…no. My parents…my parents aren't too fond of me right now." Riza said, smiling weakly. "Oh, okay. We'll manage without them." Roy's father said quickly, and everyone started talking again to cover up the awkward moment.

"Are you going to tell them about what really happened, Roy?" Maes asked quietly a few minutes later as everyone began to eat. "Not until Riza feels comfortable doing so." Roy said through the corner of his mouth, sipping his beer.

"They deserve the truth."

"Riza deserves a break and to forget about it."

* * *

"I'm scared…" she whispered that night as she lay next to him, wearing on of his T-shirts and looking into his eyes. "He can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart." Roy murmured, holding her tighter. "That still doesn't stop me from thinking about if he gets out…that maybe he'll come after us…" Riza said, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'll never let him touch you again, I'm here, Riza. I'll protect you." Roy murmured, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him on the lips. He smiled, kissing her back softly. "And I love you."

She sat up, and he stayed lying down. "Just one more day…" she murmured, her ring glinting in the moonlight. He propped himself up against the pillows, his bare chest taunting her. "You know Riza, that I've never been married before." Roy said softly. She looked over at him, her amber eyes soft, understanding.

She well remembered the feeling her fiancé was having at the moment. Trepidation, nervousness, wondering. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked, turning toward him fully, placing a hand on his. He chuckled; bring her hands to his lips and kissing it.

* * *

"I hate that rule. No seeing the bride before the wedding, how ridiculous." Roy muttered, pacing through the living room. Maes and the other men laughed. "We're at least 17 hours away from the wedding, chill out Roy." Maes said calmly, lounging on the couch next to Havoc, Breda, and Falman.

"She's probably doing the same thing you're doing. That or she could actually be having fun." Edward said, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Shut up, shorty. Of course, she should be having fun…she's about to become unavailable again. Perhaps I'm tying her down too soon after her divorce, what if she wants someone other than me?" he asked, stopping his pace and looking slightly horrified.

"Don't think like that Roy. Riza loves you; you're her perfect match, her soul mate. She adores you. Loves you more than anything." Maes said firmly, shoving a beer in Roy's hand. Roy laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, let's get the party started." He said, sitting easily on the recliner, and turning on the TV to watch the kickoff of a football game.

* * *

"So are everyone's outfits laid out and all that for tomorrow?" Riza asked wringing her hands nervously. "Yes Riza, everything's set." Gracia said easily, painting her toenails. "Okay, I can relax then." She laughed, sitting down next to the other girls on the floor of Trisha and Hohenheim's living room.

"Roy is probably pacing back and forth wondering about you." Amaya chortled, sipping on an iced tea. Riza smiled, picturing it perfectly in her head and nodding. "Anyways. Let's go over it one more time. Winry goes through with Havoc, then Amaya and Edward, then Eve and Alphonse, then Gracia and Maes. Finally I walk down the aisle. And we already went to the church and the reception hall to make sure everything was perfect." Riza said, beginning to paint her nails.

"Yes Riza. And we also tried on our dresses twice to make sure they all still fit properly incase any Keebler elves snuck in and made them too big or too small." Eve joked. Riza laughed, and shook her head, and continued to paint her nails smoothly.

"I hope he doesn't make himself sick with worry or nervousness…" She mused, a few minutes later as she began on her left hand. "I don't think the other men will let that happen. Did you order the pizza and stuff, Trisha?" Gracia asked, drying her nails with her breath. "Just a few minutes ago. Hopefully our nails will be done by then." Trisha smiled, flipping through TV channels.

And so both parties continued to talk about the next until after they ate supper. Then they forcefully changed the subject and started talking about different things. Politics, history, trashy magazines, anime, recent news headlines, recent Hollywood scandals. That sort of crap. They all went to bed early of course, all excited and hiked up about the big day tomorrow.

* * *

He just couldn't stop pacing. Though he looked quite dashing in his black tux with his hair slicked back accordingly. He was nervous as hell and he just wanted Riza. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Roy. Everything's going smoothly. In fact, it's almost time to start." Maes said, using a soothing voice as he grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him to his proper position at the alter.

"Does everything still look perfect? Are the flowers in place? Oh, are the boys here yet?" Riza asked, slipping into her white heels to complete her bridal look. Her gown was long and it hit the floor in the back with a nice long train that could be fastened up in the back for dancing. It was white, of course, and it was a halter-top, and it showed off her figure quite nicely. It puffed out just right amount to make her look like a queen, and her veil covered her face and cascaded down her back to meet her train. On her ears, she wore simple diamond-drop earrings, and a matching necklace to go with it.

Her face had no make-up on it, and her hair was done up in curls. Soft curls though, not tight one or ringlets, but close enough. And she was absolutely glowing. Winry, Eve, Amaya and Gracia smiled at her, dressed in similar light blue bridesmaid dresses, holing bouquets of white roses, while Riza held a bouquet of red ones.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Gracia laughed, touching up her hair a bit with her other hand, and looking towards the door. "It's time to start." Roy's mother said softly, a big grin on her old face. Riza nearly squealed, but didn't. She was finally going to marry him. Roy Mustang, her soul mate, her friend, her trusted confidant. The only man she had ever truly loved.

Winry and Havoc lined up just before the curtain blocking them from the rest of the church, then Amaya and Edward, Eve and Alphonse, and Finally, Maes jogged back to take hold of Gracia's arm as the curtain rose and Winry and Havoc strode forward in time with the music. As Maes and Gracia reached the alter, separating to their appointed sides, the curtain fell again, and the music stopped briefly before starting again, and everyone stood up.

Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then opened them as the curtain rose. And there he was, just a few feet away. Her heart began to pound as everyone stared at her, and she put a foot forward and began to walk down the aisle. She'd done this before, but the first time she'd been angry about the marriage. This time she was just a jumble of emotions as she finally reached Roy.

He smirked her favorite smirk as he took her hands in his (her bouquet had been passed off to Gracia) and helped her up the steps to the alter. And then the ceremony began. But they only had eyes for each other, and they barely heard the preacher drone on and on about marriage. Her amber eyes were sparkling; he could tell she was absolutely bursting with happiness. His midnight blue eyes were excited and she could tell he'd waited for this day since the day he'd helped her with her stupid car.

And then as it came time for them to say their vows, which they had prepared themselves, everything grew quite silent, and Roy went first. He smiled at her adoringly, and she smiled back to encourage him. " I wrote a poem for you, instead of spilling my guts to you, which I already have, but I do not wish to do it in front of all these idiots." Roy said jokingly as he jabbed a finger towards their family and friends. Everyone laughed; his mother gave him a reproving look. Riza giggled, her eyes filled with love.

"Because of you

My world is now whole

Because of you

Love lives in my soul

Because of you

I have laughter in my eyes

Because of you

I know it's alright to cry

You are my pillar of strength

With me through all seasons

And great times of length

My love for you is pure

Boundless through space and time

It grows stronger every day

With the knowledge that you will always be mine

At the alter

I will joyously say 'I do'

For I have it all now

And it's all because of you."

She couldn't help it, the tears spilled over and she laughed a bit as he finished, and he raised a hand up to wipe her tears, nearly all the women were crying, especially the Roberts' triplets. "Don't cry baby." He whispered. She laughed, helping him wipe up the tears.

"I suppose you and I had the same idea, because I wrote you sort of a poem too." She began, getting control of the tears. He smiled, and she began.

"When I thought all was lost you found me.

When I thought I could no longer love you showed me your heart.

I was crying inside you made me smile.

In my mind I know I was dying, you helped me to live.

I looked upon your sweet face, and became captivated.

You gave me a smile that I gladly took for granted.

Lots of people smile, sometimes they don't even care what about.

In my dreams there was a man, I was proud to have met.

I compared a lot of people to him.

When I met you I stopped.

You became the man that fills my dreams.

Your eyes are honest, pure, and your heart is loving and open.

When you looked at me with you eyes so full of innocence, I felt that I was being judged.

For what crime I don't know.

I do know no sentence was issued.

For which I am glad.

You showed me a light, which I gladly hold close to my heart.

You granted me a long ago wish.

My wish was to be able to love.

Now I know, because I love you!"

Everyone cried fresh tears, and Roy fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly. The preacher began to speak again, and soon they were slipping their rings on, and it was over. "You may kiss the bride." The preacher said softly. Roy leaned down, and kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing away more of her tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Roy Mustang!" the preacher enthused as everyone cheered.

* * *

The reception was an absolute success, everyone had fun, and Roy and Riza had never looked more in love as they fed one another cake and opened presents. They danced to all the love songs and kept murmuring sweet nothings when they had a moment alone.

Everyone took tons of pictures with Maes' camera spree camera's that way Riza would have tons of photos. Soon, it was time for them to depart for their honeymoon. Sometime towards the end of the reception, the couple had changed their clothes.

Everyone saw them off with cheers and catcalls, and rose petals were thrown, and more pictures were snapped. And then it was over. They were off to Hawaii to enjoy three weeks of one another's company.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter, and an epilogue, this story has been one of my favorites to write, and I'm so glad all of you liked it! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Love ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

Temptation Affairs: Chapter Ten

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot line to the story. The characters belong to H.A.

Warning: Sexual situations, A lemon here and there, Violence, Language, Heated Moments. Story is Alternate Universe. I do not own any songs, movies, books, or magazines that are referenced to. I do however own Amaya, Eve, and The Roberts Triplets.

* * *

"This airplane ride is far, far too long." Roy muttered, watching the stupid, senseless airplane movie without really watching it. Riza laughed, and stroked his cheek softly. "We could always join the mile-high club." She laughed, and he looked at her eagerly. Then she gave him a severe look and he looked back toward the TV, muttering again.

Finally their plane landed in Honolulu, and Roy all to eagerly gather the luggage they had carried on the plane, and helped the limo driver shove the rest of the luggage into the trunk of the limo. It was nightfall, and everything was quiet when the reached the five star hotel, and Roy hurriedly checked them into the best honeymoon suite they had.

But of course, Riza had ulterior motives, and slowly took her time showering, and then told him to take one himself or else. So he did, grumbling all the way to the bathroom, of course. During that time, she quickly dried and brushed her hair out, and slipped into her naughty lingerie she had bought especially for the occasion.

A white silk bustier, with matching white stockings and silk panties. She even threw on a pair of white heels. And so she waited until she heard the shower turn off, and rushed into the huge bedroom, and threw she in the middle of the king sized bed with red satin sheets, and set herself into a provocative pose.

And that's how Roy found her when he walked in, toweling his hair dry, and had another towel wrapped around his waist. He was showing off his body of course, and he was being cocky. When he saw his wife though, he dropped the towel from his hair, and gaped. She looked positively gorgeous lying there, with that look in her eyes, and that outfit on.

"Now do you see the point of the shower, Roy? I wanted to be perfect for you." She said seductively, crooking a finger at him. He needed no more invitation than that as he crossed over to her, and kneeled on the bed, lifting her up and kissing her passionately.

She giggled into the kiss, her arms around his neck. "I'm all yours now. Till the day I day, and every day after that." She whispered, closing her eyes and kissing him softly. "I love you…" he murmured, burying his face in her neck.

* * *

"We're almost home, sweetheart." Roy murmured softly in his wife's ear as the captain's voice went off the loudspeaker. Riza let out a small groan before her eyes fluttered open. "Thank god. Maes said our house was set up for us already, right?" she murmured, stretching her arms and sitting up.

"That's what he said. Are you ready to start our new lives together?" he asked softly with a smile. She leaned over, kissing him softly. Her engagement ring glinted in the soft light, and her gold wedding band gleamed. "Are you?" she murmured. "I am." He replied. She bit her lower lip and smiled. "Then I am too." She whispered back.

* * *

6 Years later:

"Hope, Faith, Scarlett, James! Aunt Gracia and Uncle Maes are here, let's go!" Riza yelled up the stairs for her four children. Hope and Faith were two identical twins, and Scarlett and James were two fraternal twins. Of course the first set of twins was born first, the same year Roy and Riza were married, and Scarlett and James had been born a year after them.

The four children came bounding down the stairs, yelling out greetings of welcome to their Uncle Maes and Aunt Gracia. Riza smiled happily, helping them into their winter coats, as they got ready to go to the Christmas party. Hope, Faith, and Scarlett were dressed in similar dressed of green, red, and blue, with matching ribbons in their hair. And James was dressed in a little suit, his hair slicked back. He'd adopted his father's wild jet-black hair.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Scarlett asked, her bright blue eyes wide as she slipped into her white coat. "We're meeting him at the party darling." Riza reminded her softly, helping the others into their coats. All of their children were quite beautiful.

Hope and Faith had adopted their mother's blonde hair and eyes, but had gained their father's arrogant, yet charming attitude. They were well-mannered and beautiful young girls. Scarlett's hair was a dark brown, coming out brown because she inherited her grandmother's hair from her mother side. Her eyes were a light blue thanks to her grandmother on her father's side. She had rosy lips like her mother and pale skin like her sister. She was the sweetest little girl, though she did have her temper-tantrums when she wasn't as spoiled as much as her sisters were.

James looked exactly like his father. Same hair, eyes, and attitude. Everything about him screamed Roy Mustang's son. Hence his whole name Roy James Mustang Jr. Everyone called him by his middle name though. Riza loved to dote on all her children equally, and she simply loved spoiling them and loving them. But she didn't spoil them to much for fear of making them vain and rotten with it.

* * *

"There's my family! Hey everyone, take a look at them!" Roy called out happily as Riza and the children walked into her in-law's stately home where the party was being held. Maes laughed, and Gracia shook her head with a smile as they went off to mingle.

"Roy, you are so silly." Riza smiled, her golden hair falling down past her shoulders in curls as she slipped out of her white coat, and helping the children with theirs. "I'm just so happy to see my wonderful family again after a hard day's work is all." Roy chuckled, swinging his son up into his arms, causing the young boy to laugh. Immediately the three girls attached themselves to his legs, telling him how much they had missed him to. The children did so love their father.

Riza was happy. She finally had what she'd always wanted. Children, a wonderful home, good friends, and a wonderful, absolutely wonderful husband. And she loved it all so.

"You children go off and greet your grandparents and everyone else. Then go play with your cousins and the other children." Roy ordered, setting his son down next to his three sisters. "Yes, Daddy!" the chorused cheerfully.

"The children look beautiful, Riza! They do grow so fast…" Eve said, coming to greet her friend, Amaya trailing along beside her. "Indeed they do. I had such trouble finding them new Christmas clothes this year." Riza said, smiling at her children. "I believe it. Oh! There's Alphonse and Edward. Excuse us!" Eve said, blushing and rushing off with Amaya quickly, leaving Riza and Roy chuckling in their wake.

"You look dazziling." Roy murmured, looking her up and down as they made their way to the living room to sit down. Riza's dark blue velvet dress hugged her form nicely and modestly, the sleeves running down to her wrists before flaring out, and the hemline going all the way to her knees. She wore matching green slippers to go with it, and no make-up.

"I always look dazziling to you. Even when I was in the middle of labor." She laughed, her eyes glowing as she looked at him. His dark blue eyes were filled with happy humor. "You're just so gorgeous all the time, I can't help being dazzled…" he replied smoothly, caressing her cheek.

"Oh you silly man, how I do love you…" she giggled, kissing him lightly. "Are you still happy with me then, Riza?" he asked softly, the fire crackling beside them, the dull murmur of talking around them from the other guests.

"I'm very happy with you, Roy. And still very much in love." She replied quietly, her rings glinting in the light as she squeezed his hand, feeling his wedding band on his finger as she did so. "Good. I aim to keep it that way. Now, are all the children's presents wrapped and hidden safely?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Of course. Thanks to Gracia for her help, I was able to get it done before they came home from their play-date." Riza answered, pushing her hair back over her shoulder, and closing her eyes for a moment. "What's wrong darling, you're not sick are you?" Roy asked quickly.

"Oh no, of course not. It's just that…well…there's one present I have for everyone…but it can't be wrapped." Riza said, opening her eyes with a soft smile.

"What do you mean it can't be wrapped, Riza?" Roy asked, clearly confused. 'Oh how absolutely thick he is…can't even take a subtle hint.' She thought with a laugh.

"Well…it's just so…well it's not big…but it's just impossible to wrap, Roy!" Riza said, looking thoughtful for a moment as she looked up at the ceiling. "We'll figure out someway to get it wrapped, sweetheart, don't worry your pretty head about it just now." Roy chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Riza rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Roy. I'm telling you it just can't be wrapped. But I don't know if we can even afford it." She said quietly. "What did you get, a new house?" he asked, looking confused. "No, something smaller than that." Riza smiled, her eyes glowing.

Roy thought for a moment, then it dawned on him. But it seemed so impossible…but of course they could afford it! He looked up at her quickly, looking into his wife's eyes to confirm his theory. And confirm it she did with her next words.

"Roy…we're going to have another baby." She smiled softly, and the next thing she knew, she was being kissed happily before he was up and rushing around bragging. It made her so happy to see him so happy.

* * *

"Do you really think we can afford another child?" Riza asked that night as they got ready of bed. "Yes. Business is doing very well for Maes and I. Don't worry darling, we have enough money to take care of the family for quite awhile now. Let me worry about finances." Roy said, climbing into bed next to her, and taking her into his arms.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I do hope I don't have twins again this time…" she laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled, "The same goes for me." He replied.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I had fun writing this story, and I do hope you had fun reading it. Leave me a review! Love you guys! 


End file.
